The Powerpuff Girls in: New Sis and New Lovers!
by Mabel's Grappling Hook
Summary: The girls find out that the have a new sister, but they also have to deal with their arch enemies! Will they get used to them, and what does Princess have to do with it? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

The Powerpuff Girls in: New Sis and New Lovers

**By: Radiolover**

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Powerpuff Girls story!(Yeah it might not be that good)

Bubbles: Yay!

Buttercup: This'll be so stu- wait why is it called "New Sis and New Lovers"?

Blossom: Because we're going to fall in love. It says it clearly in the title.

Buttercup:-_- Smarty pants

Me: Anyways…Let me start by saying that I don't own the City of Townsville or the Powerpuff Girls in the Epilogue.

Buttercup: Yeah because if she did own us, life would be a living-

Bubbles: (covers Buttercup's mouth) Ok everyone! Go on and start reading!

**Epilogue**

In the City of Townsville, we see a young 6 year girl sitting on the curve of the busiest street in town. Her yellow and black dress, alongside her white leggings was torn from climbing tall trees. Her big, yellow eyes stared at the ground, her straight, light blue hair following. She has no home. No family. Nothing. Just an old box that she carries around everywhere. This was her first time on a busy street.

People walked past her saying "Why does her parents let her wear that", or "She looks horrible". She would reply why she looked like this, but she was just too shy to speak to anyone. It wasn't like she was going to _**need **_to talk to anyone anyways. Well at least not until today, the day that changes her whole entire life.

Me: Well did you like it?

Blossom: I think it was quite a good beginning to a story.

Bubbles: I love EVERYTHING:D

Buttercup: I don't like it at all.

Me: What? :'( Why not, B.C.?

Buttercup: Because we have to fall in (gulps slowly) love.

Me: And you'll never guess who it'll be :)

Bubbles: Who? Who? WHO!

Me: You have to wait and see.

Bubbles: Aww.

Me: Anyways, please review so I can see how I'm doing!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone! I'm back with Chapter 1, and we have new character! Please welcome, Bellina :D

Bellina: (smiles shyly) H-hi everyone.

Me: Yeah, she might be a little bit shy, but she'll get used to you in a while.

Bubbles: Is she used to me? 'Cause everyone talks to me all the time.

Me: No, Bubbles. She just met you.

Bubbles: Can I be her friend?

Me: Of course you can

Bellina: I-I just made a new f-friend in one d-day.

Me: Ok. Buttercup, would you like to read the Disclaimer?

Buttercup: NO!

Me: No need to get mad at me. Geez Louise! Anyways, Blossom, would you mind reading it.

Blossom: Gladly. Radiolover does not own me or my sisters. Just Bellina. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_Bellina's POV(point of view)_

Here I was sitting on the curb of a sidewalk, my box house next to me. My clothes were raggedy and torn, but I didn't mind. "Who am I?" I asked to myself quietly, my bright yellow eyes staring at the sidewalk. "How did I come to this world? Why do _**I**_have superpowers?"

It was true. I really did have superpowers. I wasn't, what some people call it, _**normal**_. I wasn't born, but created. I know because I can fly really far and my singing attacks people, but only if I want it to. _**Singing**_. What a wonderful activity to do. That's what I do all of the time when I'm alone, away from people.

I got up slowly and looked up at the blue sky. Birds flew by and tweeted their beautiful songs. Then, in a flash, I heard a big bang followed by screams. Does this happen often? I got a bad feeling about this...

_Bubbles' POV_

I was coloring a picture using my favorite crayon when the hotline rang. As always, Blossom stopped reading her book and answered it.

"What's the problem?" she asked. A few mumbles came from the phone. "A monster attacking the city?" she asked. More mumbles came. "Alright, we're on our way!" She hung up the phone quickly.

"Come on girls." she said to us. " We have to save Townsville."

Buttercup and I nodded our heads as we ran out the door and flew towards the city. I could hear people screaming loudly. _'This monster must be huge!'_ I thought to myself.

The girls and I saw a building fall down. We flew towards that direction and the monster came into view. It was really ugly, with 5 arms and 3 eyes.

"Now remember girls, we have to work together." Blossom reminded us.

"Now let's kick some monster butt!" Buttercup exclaimed.

We all started to spin around the monster, punching it as we did so. The monster screamed in pain, but it wasn't enough. The monster smacked the three of us into a building. It really hurt, but I knew I had to keep on fighting. I flew back to the monster and did a sonic scream. The monster covered his ears and glared at me angrily. He clasped his hand together and hit me right in the middle of my head.

"Bubbles!" I heard Blossom and Buttercup shout. I tried with all my might to get a little bit of strength back, but I couldn't. I fell down and the street, head first. I tried to stay strong, but then I felt my body go numb and weak. Finally, I just let my eyes go into darkness.

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's Chapter 1!<p>

Buttercup: Oh no, you're one of those cliff hanger people, aren't you?

Me: Yeah, because it wants the reader to think :D Smart, huh?

Buttercup: Not really.

Me: -_- Harsh. Anyways please R&R if you have the time. I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hi again, readers! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story!

Blossom: I have a feeling I'm going to like this chapter.

Me: Maybe because you're one of the POV's….

Blossom: (smiles) Maybe, Radiolover. Maybe.

Bellina: Well, w-what about Buttercup? S-she wasn't in a POV y-yet.

Buttercup: Yeah, man. What gives?

Me: You're in it, too, so don't worry Buttercup fans! Bellina, can you say the Disclaimer.

Bellina: S-sure. Radiolover d-doesn't own any of t-the Powerpuff G-Girls in the story except m-me. Now g-go on and read, p-please.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Blossom's POV_

"Hello? Um, hello? Pl-please don't be d-dead. I'll c-cry even if I d-don't know y-you..."

That's what I heard before I woke up. I sat up and saw that Bubbles and Buttercup we're still passed out. " What happened?" I asked out loud as I rubbed my aching head.

"Y-you're alive! I was s-so worried..." a shy voice said. I turned my head and saw a girl that looked about our age. She had on a dress like ours, but the main color was yellow. She had yellow eyes and light blue hair that covered part of her face. "A m-monster attacked y-you, s-so you passed o-out. Something i-in my blood told me to h-help you, so I fought and d-defeated the monster a-all on my own."

"So you have powers, too?" I asked her. She nodded in reply. "Thank you for helping us." I said while smiling. She smiled shyly. Just then, Buttercup and Bubbles started to awake with a groan.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked. "Did we win?" She started to stand up.

Bubbles started to pat her messed up pigtails. "My beautiful hair is probably ruined..." she said sadly.

I ignored the both of them and kept my attention on the mysterious girl. "So what's your name?" I asked her.

"B-Bellina..." she said quietly.

"Well-" I started. "-I'm Blossom, that's Bubbles, and she's Buttercup." I pointed as I said our names.

"Nice t-to meet you all."

"So who created you?" Bubbles asked her. The girl shrugged in reply. "So you don't know?" The girl shook her head. "That's so sad! Do you live anywhere?" The girl shook her head again.

Bellina smiled sadly. "I j-just collect pennies a-and recycle. You know, h-helpin' the Earth and m-myself."

Then an idea popped in my head. "How about you come with us. I bet Professor can find your creator. Plus, I bet you're hungry, too."

Bellina parted the hair from her eyes. "Ok i-if it'll help me. And I am hungry..." She patted her stomach.

I floated into the air. "Well then, let's go." We all flew silently and quietly back to our house.

_Buttercup's POV_

I still felt kind of weak as we approached our front door. I rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, the Professor answered it. "Hello girls." he greeted. He looked at Bellina. "And who might this be?"

"This is Bellina." Blossom said as we entered the house. "You see Professor, she's a superhero who's homeless."

The Professor closed the door behind him. "Oh my, this is bad. I'm guessing you want me to find her creator, huh?" We all nodded. He went over to Bellina and took a strand of her hair. "This won't take long at all." He walked to his lab, closing the door behind him. We all turned to Bellina.

"You just sit tight, ok?" Blossom told her. "We're gonna make you a sandwich." I sat on the couch at clicked the T.V. on.

"What's t-that thing?" Bellina asked me. "How d-did those people g-get in there?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "You seriously don't know what this is?" She shook her head. "This is called a T.V. The people record this stuff with a camcorder."

"Oh..." she said as she sat down next to me. "I've never watched T.V. before." I sighed deeply. Didn't this girl do anything fun?

After a while, Blossom came and handed Bellina her sandwich. A speck of dust went in my eyes, so I rubbed them. When I opened them, her sandwich was gone. I tilted my head. "Where's your sandwich?"

She smiled, rubbed her tummy, and winked at me. "G-gone, of course. Do you think it takes me that long to eat?" I stared at her blankly. This girl is really weird. I turned my attention back to the T.V. and watched it to forget what just happened.

* * *

><p>Me: Done!:D<p>

Bellina: Reading th-this made m-me hungry.(leaves)

Buttercup: (sweat drops) She's greedy inside and outside the story.

Blossom: I suppose so Buttercup.

Bubbles: Well guys, R&R so Radiolover can see what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading up until this point!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anyone in this chap. (that's what I'll say from now on) except Bellina. Now READ XD

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Bellina's POV<span>_

I covered my ears as the pink and green girls argued with one another. I think it had something to do with the T.V. They were yelling so loud, I thought my ears would explode right then and there. Just then, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw the blue girl. She smiled and motioned me to follow her. We both walked away from the other two and went up the stairs into a room with lots of pinks, blues, and greens. The blue girl closed the door behind her and sighed. She then smiled at me.

"Sorry about that. It seems like Blossom and Buttercup never get along."

I nodded. Then, I looked around the room. There were so many things I've never seen before. I remembered some of them from a book I read, like a window and a bed. Then I looked back to the blue girl, who was now grinning. "I can make you a new dress if you want." she said happily. " I can even give you new tights and shoes! Huh? Do you want me to? Do you wanna?" She bounced up and down excitedly. I looked down at my dress. I have to admit, it looked horrible. I probably wouldn't _**have **_clothes if I kept this on. I nodded in reply.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked me. I pointed to the yellow on my dress. "Oh ok!" She tapped her chin and left foot. "I can paint one of _my_ dresses into yellow instead of blue! You wanna help me?"

I shook my head. "No t-thanks. I'll j-just watch you."

She shrugged. "Well ok, but you're gonna miss out of all of the fun." She went to her closet, and after a while, she came out with one of her dresses. "Now where's my paint?" She went into one of her drawers and grabbed a yellow paint bottle and brush. "This shouldn't take long at all, ok?" I nodded in reply. She spread the dress on the floor carefully. She then gasped. "I need water, of course! Bubbles will be right back~!" she said in a singsong voice as she flew down the stairs.

'_So that's her name.'_ I thought in my head. '_Bubbles. No wonder her personality is bubbly.' _I then started to walk around the room. Then something caught my eye: a small orange object with black and white keys. I had no idea what it was. It wasn't in the books I read. I walked to it slowly and picked it up. I then tapped on of the keys. It made a sound! I gasped in shock. I tapped the farthest key to the left and it made a low sound. I tapped the farthest key to the right and it made a high sound. I then smiled. _'I like this thing.'_

_Bubbles's POV _

I traveled down the stairs to find Blossom and Buttercup both sitting on the couch watching T.V. _'Finally, they stopped arguing.' _I thought to myself. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and put some water in it.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked me

"Painting Bellina a new dress." I said as I started to go upstairs.

Buttercup got up. "I'm goin' up there, too. I wanna see what else that girl doesn't know."

Blossom got up, too. "I wanna watch you paint."

We all traveled up the stairs. When we got back to our room, we saw that Bellina was holding Blossom's old piano. She tilted her head a little as she flipped it over. Then she flipped it again and tapped on of the keys. She then turned to us and asked, "What's t-this thing?"

Buttercup groaned. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me! You seriously have no idea what a piano is?"

Bellina glared at her. "I'm h-homeless! What in the w-world do you t-think!" She then softened up her look and tapped one of the keys again. "So you p-play songs on this th-thing?"

Blossom walked up to her and grabbed the piano. "Yep. You tap the keys in a pattern to play the song, see?" She sat on our bed and tapped one of the keys. "This sound is 'do'." She then kept going up the piano, saying re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, and do.

"You're really giving her a whole music lesson?" Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded in reply.

I sat down on the floor, putting the cup of water next to me. "I'm painting now." I smiled. Then I started to hum as I painted the dress. I heard the piano start to play 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'. Some of the keys messed up and each time Blossom did a wrong key, she would say "Whoops!". When the song was done, I clapped.

"That was really good, Blossom." I said to her. She thanked me. Then, she handed the piano to Bellina.

"You wanna try?" she asked her. Bellina nodded in reply. I resumed painting the dress. Then something weird happened: Bellina played the song _**without any mistakes**_. I stopped painting when she was finished. My sister's and my mouth were hanging wide open.

"How in the world-" Buttercup started. "You know what? This girl _is _pretty weird. Even Blossom couldn't play the song right."

"Hey!" Blossom exclaimed. "I did decent! You made it sound like I did it horribly!"

"Whatever you say, Blossom. Whatever you say."

Blossom just huffed, grabbed a book, and started to read it. Buttercup went to our toy box and played with her dinosaur toys. Bellina kept playing with the piano. I grabbed my paintbrush and started to paint my blue dress yellow.

* * *

><p>Me: Yay! I'm finally done typing.<p>

Buttercup: Yea finally. It took you a whole week to write this cruddy chapter.

Me: First of all, it's chap. And secondly, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT CRUDDY!

Buttercup: Whatever you say, Radiolover, whatever you say.

Me: Anyways, please R&R so I can know if this chapter is cruddy!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Thanks for reading to this point, everyone! Also, big thanks to ROCuevas for reviewing and giving me a good idea for the story!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anyone in this chap. (that's what I'll say from now on) except Bellina. Now READ XD

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Buttercup's P.O.V.<span>_

After a while, Bubbles was done painting the dress. I had to admit, it was really good. There was no speck of light blue anywhere. When Bellina came out of the bathroom with her new dress, tights, and shoes, I noticed that she looked kind of like my sisters and I. _'It's like she's our sister.'_ I thought to myself. _'Like she's a Powerpuff Girl, fighting crime alongside us.' _

The Professor called us down. "I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed.

Blossom told Bellina that she can have the orange piano_. _Bellina seemed very happy about that._ 'Speaking of that_ _piano...'_I thought to myself. '...h_ow in the world can she learn how to play the thing so fast? It took Blossom a month to learn how to play that one song! It's like she's attached to it...' _

When we all got down the stairs, the Professor had a tan envelope in his hand. "This-" he started while shaking the envelope. "-tells me who created Bellina. It'll even tell me her last name. Even I didn't read it yet. It'll be a surprise to _everyone_." I sat on the couch as the Professor slowly and dramatically pulled out the small sheet of paper that was in the envelope. After a minute of acting like he was some weirdo on a T.V. show, the Professor started to read slowly.

"Bellina Utonium is the youngest creation of Professor Utonium." he said formally.

We all grinned, finally finding out who created her. Then, the fact cracked in my head. My sisters must have felt the same thing, because at the same time we all shouted "WHAAAAT!" The Professor blinked and looked at the paper over and over again.

"W-what?" Bellina asked curiously. "Is t-that Professor b-bad?"

My sister's eyes and mine grew wide. "NO!" we all blurted out loudly. Suddenly I grinned as I stood up on the couch. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hiya new sis!" I exclaimed happily. "I'm Buttercup Utonium. Welcome to your new home!" '_Wow', _I thought. '_That sounded a bit too girly. I had the feeling she looked like us.' _

Bubbles squealed loudly as she jumped up and down. "I'm Bubbles Utonium, your other big sister!"

Blossom smiled warmly. "I am Blossom Utonium. It's a pleasure to meet you, new sister."

Bellina tilted her head. Then, she finally got the idea. "Oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh, I get it. _You're _the Utoniums." She pointed at the Professor "And he's Professor Utonium. So that means that _I'm _an Utonium, too. Well it's nice to meet you all, as well."

Bubbles grinned widely. "You didn't stutter! Nope not once at all! You're not shy anymore! Now you won't stutter anymore!" She then gave our new sister a big hug. "You're learning so much!"'

Bellina smiled too. "I guess I didn't. It's kind of weird, to tell you all the truth."

Then, an idea popped in my head. "PARTY!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me with confused faces. "Just think about it." I explained. "We could have a big party about having a new sis! Everyone could be invited and there would be lots of food and snacks and a big, giant cake."

"I don't know..." the Professor said. "The house might get messed up and I don't have enough food for everyone in Townsville."

I frowned. '_What to do from here, Buttercup? What to do from here?' _Then another idea popped in my head. "It can be an outside kid party! There aren't that many kids here, anyways. Come on, you can't say no to that! I bet even Blossom would want to have this party!"

Blossom frowned at me. "Hey! I can be a party person. Come on Professor. Let us celebrate the great discovery of our new sister."

_'Nerd...'_ I thought in my head as I rolled my eyes.

Bubbles nodded her head. "It would be nice to have a party. Bellina could make new friends, too!"

The Professor sighed happily. "Well ok I guess, but only if you _all _agree." We all looked at Bellina and waited for her answer.

I could've sworn I saw a sparkle in Bellina's eyes. She laughed softly and hid her eyes with her shoulder length hair. "What types of foods and snacks?" she asked while tilting her head slightly to the side.

We all stared blankly at her. '_What is this girl, a food addict or somethin'?' _I thought to myself.

"We should probably make the invites and think of the foods and drinks we'll need to have a successful and fun party." Blossom told us. The other girls and I nodded as we all walked over to the couch.

_Bellina's P.O.V_

I walked slowly and quietly next to Bubbles. We were walking to a bakery to get the cake while Buttercup and Blossom were handing out invitations. The Professor was going to the grocery store to get food and drinks. Bubbles was skipping along, talking about how she was excited about the party and me meeting new people. I think that I got over this shy personality now. I want to be more…mysterious. I think it fits me more. I put my head down so I could see the sidewalk aloing with my feet. My hair was slightly over my yellow eyes. I secretly smiled. I really liked doing that. After a while, we made it to the bakery. Other than us and the guy behind the counter, there were two boys here.

One of the boys had blonde hair that was spikey hair parted in the middle. He also had dark blue eyes and a striped black and dark blue shirt with black pants. The other boy had short dark blue hair that went down to the top of his neck and was spikey. He had dark yellow eyes and the same outfit as his brother, but the main color was dark yellow. '_They look like they could be our brothers or something...'_ I thought in my head.

Bubbles leaned over to me and whispered to me, "You know, I think I met that blonde one somewhere. Plus, he's kind of cute!" She leaned away from me and giggled.

"Ok?" I said aloud confused. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the counter.

"So I'm cute, huh?" I heard someone whisper.

I glanced over to the two boys, making sure they didn't see me. '_How in the world did he-', _I thought to myself. '_Ah, forget it. Some people are weird, anyways. Buttercup calls me that all the time!' _I turned my attention back to the person behind the counter.

* * *

><p>Me: Done!<p>

Buttercup- Oh no! Don't tell you're bringing _them _in the story.

Me: Yea! XD

Buttercup- I hate my life.

Me: Anyways, don't be shy and please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry I didn't update for a long time. So much homework this year-_- Anyways, yay! A new reviewer :D New reviewers make me HAPPY!

To ROCuevas: That will be answered in this chap.

To becomingemo: They are cute, aren't they! Maybe later in the story I'll make 'em older ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters in this story except for Bellina and the new Rowdyruff Boy(yeah I'm not giving out his name yet! You got to read:p) Now on with thy story :D

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Blossom's P.O.V.<span>_

"All right, so we handed out invitations to everyone." I said to Buttercup. "Bubbles and Bellina are probably still waiting for the cake, though. Also-"

Buttercup groaned. "You talk too much!" she complained. I just rolled my eyes.

'_I was just going to say that Professor should be home by now.' _I thought to myself. '_No need to complain, Buttercup.'_

"Well you could have just said that." Buttercup said. "And I wasn't complaining!"

I skidded to a stop and froze in place. _'What the...' _I looked at her. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind. I didn't say that out loud."

"I didn't read your mind." she said while stopping. "And you _did _say that out loud. I heard you say it with my own ears."

"Oh..." I said as I continued walking toward the direction to our house. '_I could have sworn I thought that to myself.'_

"Well you didn't." Buttercup said as she followed me by my side.

"Ok, now I _know _I thought that." I stopped and looked at her. "I have come to the conclusion that you can read minds, Buttercup." I continued to walk again.

She looked at me with confused eyes. "Read minds, huh?" she asked thoughtfully aloud.

I nodded my head in response. "We'll have to tell the Professor about this." I said. She nodded. We continued to walk in complete silence.

"Well who do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice say teasingly. "If it isn't the _Powderpuff Girls._ I haven't seen you in a while."

Buttercup and I snapped our heads around to see faces that we hoped we wouldn't see.

'_The Rowdyruff Boys.'_

Well, there were really just Brick and Butch, but that doesn't really matter. Suddenly, the two leaped at us and pinned us down. I tried to get out of Brick's grip, but my wiggling didn't work. I shot one of my eye lasers at his arm. To my surprise, he got off. I thought that was pretty weak. _** Too**_weak...I saw Buttercup get out of Butch's grip easily by punching him square in the face. Buttercup and I stood our ground.

"What do you guys want?" Buttercup asked meanly.

"What do you guys want?" Butch said in a mimicking tone.

"Why I outta-"

"Buttercup, ignore him." I said. "Now answer her question, please."

"Fine." Brick said harshly. "We want in."

Buttercup and I stood silently, waiting for him to continue his sentence. When I found out that he was done I asked, "You want in on what?"

"Don't play stupid on us, Pinky. We want to go to the party!"

I just stood there quietly. Suddenly, Buttercup and I started giggling.

Butch started jumping from side to side. "So are we invited? Huh, are we?"

"No, you idiot." Buttercup said while giggling. "Good guys like us wouldn't invite bad guys like you. You aren't even party material."

"We are so party material!" Brick snapped. "Plus, you said every kid in Townsville is invited_. Aren't I right_?"

"We wouldn't invite uglies like you, right Blossom?" Buttercup said. I stood there quiet. "Blossom? Earth to Blossom? Are 'ya there?"

I still stood quiet. I blinked once. Those words stuck to my head, and I hated it. '_Aren't I right?' _The bad part was…..he was right.

"He's right..." I said aloud. Buttercup's mouth went ride open.

"Oh no..." Buttercup said while shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, and finally a big _**NO**_! Blossom, does he have you on mind control? 'Cause if he does, I'll-"

"They're not going, though." I interrupted her with a smile. "They don't have me on mind control. Just because they're kids doesn't mean we have to invite them. We choose, not them. So, we're alright Buttercup." Buttercup sighed of relief.

Suddenly, Brick slammed me into a nearby tree. "Now you listen here, Pinky, and you listen good. We are going to that party whether you like it or not, got it?" I grabbed his arms and flung him into a bush nearby. I brushed myself off and took a fighting stance. I guess you could say, the fight has just begun.

_Bubbles's P.O.V._

I kept staring at the cute blonde. Didn't I meet him somewhere before? Maybe he goes to my school? No, that's not it. Maybe I talked to him at the park or something? It's not that either. Suddenly, it hit me.

_He was the Rowdyruff Boy, Boomer!_

No wonder he's so adorable.

...

Don't tell anyone I thought that.

I bet that guy with dark blue hair is a Rowdyruff, too. Maybe a new member or something? Yea, kind of like Bellina is to us! I started to panic as I looked at the ground. What should I do? Should I just beat him up like Buttercup would do? No, Blossom would stop her anyways... Maybe I should go up to him and ask questions? Yeah, I bet smart people would do that! And I'm smart, so that's what I'm going to do.

I walked up to the blonde and tapped his shoulder politely. He turned. "Hi!" I started. What should I ask him...? "What's your name?" Yea that's a good question to ask someone. I waited for him to answer, but all he did was try to swap a nearby fly.

"Hey." the guy with dark blue hair said, wiping the hair from his eyes. "That girl is asking you a question." The blonde still kept swiping the fly.

"Sorry 'bout my older bro." the dark blue hair guy said. He sighed. "He's Boomer, and I'm Bomb." I gasped because it _was _right.

"You're bad guys!" I exclaimed. I tried my hardest to glare at both of them as I put my hands on my hips. "What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"Buying cookies." Bomb replied with a shrug.

"More like _stealing _cookies!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "No, we really bought cookies with money. If we stole, we'd be gone by now",

"Oh yea..." I said. Then I started to think. "Maybe you _stole _the money to buy those cookies, didn't you?"

"Nope." Bomb said. "We earned it by helping a lady cross the busy streets."

"Oh..." I said. "That's a… nice thing. Wait a minute, aren't you bad guys? Why are you acting good all of a sudden?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." he started. "While Brick and Butch are fightin' these girls to go to a party, Boomer and I said we should be nice in order to go. We're takin' a break right now." I nodded.

"We're having a party!" I said cheerfully. "I think they were talking _our_ party, but I'm not sure you can go, since your bad guys. Blossom and Buttercup wouldn't be too happy with me." He frowned as Boomer turned.

"So we can't go?" Boomer asked sadly. I nodded.

I felt really bad for them, considering the fact that they have tried to be good guys. I couldn't stand there anymore with their sad faces.

I pulled an envelope from my dress pocket as Bomb went to get their cookies. I handed it to Boomer. "I'm sure they will understand." I said. "But you have to be good or else we'll kick you out, okay?" Boomer grinned and nodded. Suddenly, Bomb came back with a bag in his hand.

As the two walked out, Boomer smiled and turned to me. "Thank you!" he shouted loudly. I waved to them. I never knew bad guys could be so nice...

* * *

><p>Me: DONE! I hope that wasn't too OOC. If it was, please review so I can fix it!<p>

Buttercup: Why's you bring _them _in the story!

Butch: 'Cause we ROCK:D

Buttercup: First they're in the story, now they're in the A/N room. Sigh.

Me: Anyways, please review! I'd appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Another reviewer? Thank you guys so much :) I'm also doing a Rowdyruff POV!:D

Buttercup: You have got to be kidding me!

Bubbles: I think it's a good idea!:D

Me: Aww. Thanks Bubbles! You're so kind unlike some people…..

Buttercup: Grrr! Just write the stupid disclaimer!

Me: Fine, Miss Meany!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the any of these characters except Bellina and Bomb.**_

Butch: Now read the story already!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_Bomb's POV_

Ha! Brick and Butch thought that they're stupid plan to get an invite worked, but I bet it didn't. To think they had the nerve to call _us _stupid. The young ones are always right!

Anyways, me and Boomer was sitting in a tree and eating our cookies. They were so good! The guy at the counter said they were 'chocolate chip cookies'. I could eat these every day for the rest of my life if I had the choice. They're so YUMMY!

"Hey..." Boomer said sadly. I turned to him. "Why are you eatin' all the cookies? I only had one and most of them are gone!"

"Because..." I started, "I can, I will, and I shall." I grinned as he sighed.

"I think it's because you're really, really greedy and hungry and starvin' and dyin' and-"

"Even though I have no idea what those words mean, I kind of get it, Booms."

"Oh. Ok then. Why'd 'ya call me Booms, though?"

"It's shorter and easier to say. Instead of sayin' Boomer', you can say 'Booms'."

"Oh, that makes sense."

We continued to eat our cookies. I asked Boomer to let me see the envelope. He happily gave it to me. I opened it and there was a sheet of paper. I tilted my head. There seemed to be weird drawings on it.

"Hey Booms, what does this say?" I asked. Boomer looked at the sheet and shrugged. "I guess we're gonna have to be nice again." We both hopped from the tree as I finished up the rest of the cookies.

We went up to a lady and tapped her shoulder. She turned. "How may I help you?" she asked nicely.

I gave her the sheet. "Can you read this for us?" Boomer asked in the kindest voice he could.

The woman nodded. "Sure." she said as she cleared her throat. "You have been invited to a special celebration at the Utonium house. We are celebrating the fact that we have found Bellina, Professor Utonium's youngest daughter and new Powerpuff Girl. There will be foods and drinks. The party starts at 5:00 pm. and ends at 8:00. Hope to see you there! Signed Professor, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bellina Utonium."

She handed us back the paper as we thanked her. Then something popped up in my head. "Um, what time is it?" I asked the lady. She strapped this weird device around my palm-wrist-thingie(A/N I have NO idea what to call it)

"See?" she asked as she pointed at the black screen. "It says that it's 4:45. That means you have 15 more minutes before the party starts. Here." She pressed some buttons that were on the watch. "There we go. Now when that alarm goes off, the party should start, ok?" Boomer and I both nodded.

"Thanks!" we both said as the lady walked away. She waved over her shoulder.

Then, another question popped up in my head. "Wait!" I called to her. She stopped and turned. I pulled this thing from my pocket. It mad sounds every time I blew into it. "What's this?" I asked her.

"That's called a harmonica." she replied. I fake smiled and nodded in understanding. She started to walk away again.

"Now, we wait." I said as I sat on the grass, Boomer following me. Time took forever! I laid on my back. Then, I laid on my stomach. I sat up again as I groaned. "This is taking so long!" Then I noticed the harmonica in my hands. I blew into it over and over until the alarm went off. I clapped my hand hands. "PARTY TIME!" Boomer and I high fived each other as we flew towards the Powerpuff Girls house happily.

_Buttercup's POV_

When Brick hurt Blossom, I raised my fist and aimed at Butch. Butch did the same thing. When our fist collided, a green force blew him and I back. I got up quickly and dusted myself off.

'_I have to admit...' _I thought. _'This guy's pretty good, but not as good as me!" _I mentally laughed. '_The force is strong with this one, but me? Yea, I'm **totally**better.'_

Hey Butterbabe!" Butch called to me. I growled at the name. "How 'bout you just be the _**sissy**_ you are and invite us to the party?" I clenched my fists. How _**dare **_he call _**me**_, the toughest fighter in the whole _**world**_, a **sissy**? He's gonna get it now! I zoomed to him and punched him in the gut over and over. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my dress and swung me to the ground. That kind of hurt, but I'd never show it, 'cause I am not a girly sissy like Bubbles. I got up to my feet.

"You're dead." I said in a mean voice.

"Blah, blah, blah! Just shut up and go home to your little dollies." Just then, a white wind surrounded him. "What the...?" he started, but never got to finished. There he stood, frozen because of Blossom's ice breath.

"I could've took him!" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms. I could have!

Blossom just rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for fighting. The party is going to start in just a few minutes and we're going to miss it. We can take care of those punks tomorrow or something."

I didn't really like retreating, but I didn't want to miss the party. I nodded my head in agreement. As we flew to our house, I saw Brick melt the fire with his fire breath and shout, "Fine! We didn't really want to go to your sissy girl party anyways!"

When we made it back to the house, there were decorations set up, like balloons and ribbons. There was also a big table with plastic plates, spoons, forks, napkins, and cups. The cake was set in the middle of the table. There was a grill, too. '_I guess he's makin' BBQ...' _I thought to myself. '_Sweet!' _I followed Blossom into the house to find Bubbles and Bellina wearing party hats. Blossom and I grabbed one from the kitchen table and put it our heads.

Bellina kept picking with her party hat. "Did you see that cake?" she asked, her hair still covering her eyes. I nodded. "It looks so yummy~!" she exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do I really have to give some to the other kids?" I stared at her blankly. My young sister is a food addict. Sigh...

"Hey Blossom, Buttercup..." Bubbles said softly and slowly. We looked at her. She had her head facing the ground. "I got something to tell you." Blossom and I just waited for her to say something, but she did was shuffle her feet on the ground.

"Spill it out already, Bubbles!" I exclaimed. "We don't have all day, you know." She eyes started to get teary.

"I-I'm just going to let Bellina say it ok?" she said quickly. "I have to go do something, ok? Bye!" She zoomed up the stairs into our room and shut the door.

"What was _that _all about?" asked Blossom.

Bellina smiled secretly as she hid her eyes with her hair. "Ok. Well, I guess Bubbles wanted me to tell you that she invited these two guys that you both don't like. She got really scared because she thought she'd get bin very big trouble."

"Well who are these two guys?" Blossom asked.

"She said the two Rowdyruff Boys, or whoever _those _people are. I wonder if they're nice..."

My mouth stood open as Blossom and I stood there shocked. Suddenly, I screamed "Bubbles!" and zoomed up to our room. "Where are you at? Get out here RIGHT NOW!" I felt the anger boil up higher and higher as Blossom and Bellina floated to our room.

I heard some sniffles. "Bubbles isn't here right now..." I heard a voice say softly from the closet. "Please come again in about 10 years and she may be back."

I stormed to the closet and yanked the door open to find Bubbles snuggling Octi. She had tears in her eyes, but that didn't really matter right now. "Why did you invite THEM out of all people! They're our worst enemies, Bubbles!" I glared at her as she clutched on Octi tighter.

"Buttercup, calm down and let her explain her reason." Blossom said calmly.

I softened my look a bit and stared at her. "Fine." I growled. "Explain."

"Well..." she started as she sniffled. "Boomer and Bomb went through so much to cross that lady over so many streets and they were good all day! They _needed _a reward, alright?" She sniffled again.

"Bubbles." I started, "They could have lied. And who the heck is Bomb? All I know is Brick, Boomer and Butch."

"A new member." she said. I groaned. Now _they _have a new member too? Figures. Copy cats...

"I think we'll be ok." Bellina said in a mystery-like voice. She kind of scares me sometimes.

"How in the world are going to be ok when two of the strongest villains are going to be in our front yard?" I asked.

She moved the hair out of her face and I _**again**_ could've sworn I saw a twinkle in her eye. "We're the toughest fighters in Townsville!" she exclaimed happily with a wink. "Who can beat us? No one! So, if they're bad, 'we beat 'em up', just like you say big sis BC. We'll be A-OK!"

"Bellina's right." Blossom said as Bubbles nodded. "We defeated them once, so we can defeat them again. Plus, it's two against four. Even if we did fight, we'd surely win!"

I smiled. "Well I guess." Then I frowned again. "But once the two are bad, they're dead!" Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Party guests!" Bubbles exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, Blossom and I following close behind.

Suddenly, Bellina flew above us, a big grin on her face. She looked down at us. "Food time!" she exclaimed as she winked at us and twirled around once. I just slapped my forehead. She's gonna take a while getting used to.

* * *

><p>Me: Finally I'm done. Hope that wasn't too OOC for you readers.<p>

Bomb: Hey Radiolover is there any cookies here?

Bellina: Or sandwiches? I LOVE sandwiches.

Blossom: There's a kitchen over there (points)

Both: Yay!

Bellina: Sandwiches!

Bomb: COOKIES!

Me: Well please do the triple Rs (Read, Reread, and Review!) XD


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Well another chap. has been written! I'm lovin' this story!

To ROCuevas: I really originally was going to put this in the chap. so that will be answered right now XD

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the any of these characters except Bellina and Bomb.**_

Me: Now you may continue:)

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Bellina's POV<span>_

"Wow. So you're the new Powerpuff, Bellina?"

"Wow! Your eyes! They're... yellow? Oh~!"

"That's awesome! And your hair is light blue! Did you dye it? My mom won't let me dye mine."

I was standing by a large crowd of other children. They kept asking me random questions and worst of all, they were blocking me from the food. _My food, _may I remind you! I think Buttercup said it was BBQ. It looks so good!

"Well..." I started. "I am the new Powerpuff, my eyes are yellow, and I was created with this hair. Now if you guys will excuse me-" I flew above the crowd and landed by the food table, their eyes never leaving my sight. "-I need some food." I hid my eyes with my hair and got a plate and walked slowly to the Professor as everyone turned away from me and talked.

"Hi Bellina, are you enjoying the party?" he asked. I nodded in response as he put something on my plate. He grinned. "Just wait until you start school!" he exclaimed. School? What's that? Oh well, I'll ask someone later.

Before I knew it, I had a full plate. I walked to the far end of the table, grabbed a fork from the napkin, and ate slowly. The Professor says to eat slowly or else you choke. It was really hard to not just stuff it in my mouth, but I did it. I didn't even realize I had no more food on my plate until I looked at it. I frowned. Was that really supposed to fill me up?

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" I heard Buttercup exclaim as she took a seat next to me. "First, Bubbles invites 'em, and now, she's talkin' to her opposite! What the heck is wrong with this world!" She growled as she chomped her food.

I looked at her confused. _'What does opposite mean?' _I thought to myself. _'It must be food or something.' _

I saw Buttercup shake her head. "An opposite is a person who does the opposite of you." I was still confused. She sighed. "You know how you like sandwiches, right?" I nodded, grinned, and showed my eyes. I _**loved **_them! "Well, your opposite over there-" She pointed to a boy who was sitting in the grass by himself eating. He was the same person from the bakery. "-most likely doesn't."

I gasped. Who doesn't like sandwiches? Before I could get any madder, I take a big breath and hid my eyes from sight again. I am not going to get angry at someone because one boy hates sandwiches.

Buttercup glanced at me. "So you ain't gonna get angry, huh?" I nodded as she smirked. "One day, 'ya most likely will." I'd like to see that day come.

"Sorry BC, but I don't think so." I said. "Getting angry is a mean thing to do."

"Why'd 'ya call me BC?"

"It's shorter, of course. I just made it up in my head. I call it…. different name!"

She sweat dropped. "It's really called a nick name, Belli."

I tilted my head. "Who's Belli?"

She slapped herself on the forehead. "That's my nick name for you!"

"Oh..." I replied. I suddenly found myself looking at the 'non lover of sandwiches' boy. "I'm gonna talk to him." I said while getting up.

As I walked away, I heard Buttercup mumble something, but I couldn't hear it. Something like, "God dang it..."

Meh.

I sped-walked to him. Once I reached there, I sat in the grass next to him. He glanced at me, then back at his food. "Hi." he said in a low voice. I just waved slightly. He was awfully quiet, kind of like me. Isn't he supposed to be my opposite? I think Buttercup was wrong. Only one way to find out.

"Hey you..." I said as I uncovered my eyes.

I saw his dark yellow eyes look at me as he said "Huh?"

I tilted my head for a moment. "Do you like sandwiches?" I asked him.

"I don't know what a sandwich is." he replied as his hair fell over his eyes. I frowned. How do you not know what a sandwich is? "Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" he asked me.

"What are 'chocolate chip cookies'?" I asked him in a confused tone.

"You don't know what chocolate chip cookies are?**!**"

"Well, you don't know what sandwiches are!" I tapped my chin. Suddenly I got an idea. "I bet big sis Bloss can help us with this!" I exclaimed. I got up and walked over to where Blossom was sitting, the boy walking behind me.

When we got there, Blossom greeted me with a "Hi!" She smiled at me.

"Hey Bloss! Do you know what type of sandwich you made me when I first met you guys?"

"Oh, of course! It's called a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, PB and J for short. There's some over there if you want some. They're by the chocolate chip cookies."

I smiled. "Thanks, big sis! Come on-uh what's your name again?"

The boy parted his hair, showing his eyes. "Bomb." he said simply.

I nodded. "My name's Bellina." I said to him.

Maybe Bomb's nickname could be Bee guess? Oh well, I'll think of something. I ran over to where Blossom pointed while Bomb simply flew.

When I got there, I smiled. "This is what I had when I first met my sisters." I said to him. "Try it! They're really good and yummy!"

"I'll try it when you try the chocolate chip cookies." he said back, pointing to a plate. I grabbed a cookie while he grabbed a sandwich.

"Ok, here I go." we both said in unison. We both popped the foods in our mouths and got the same expression.

**YUCK!**

I spit the disgusting cookie out while Bomb took his hand, placed it on his tongue, and swept the sandwich onto the grass.

"That was a chocolate chip cookie? It's disgusting!" I shivered.

"Chocolate chip cookies are awesome." he said meanly. "PB and J sandwiches are the _**real **_food that is disgusting!"

I was about to glare when I stopped myself. Getting angry never solves anything. I frowned and hid my hair with my hair instead. "I guess we all have our dislikes, huh?" I saw him nod his head. "Wanna just get some more of them fries instead?" I asked him happily. He nodded excitedly. We both ran to grab another plate and get more food from the Professor.

_Boomer's POV_

I sat next to Bubbles and some other kids in a circle outside in the grass. Since we all got done eating, we were telling different stories. (Well not scary stories because I'd get sca- I mean girls are little sissies who shouldn't here those things)

"-and that's how we found our younger sister, Bellina." Bubbles finished. Everyone clapped. It was a really good story. "So does anyone else got a story to tell?" Bubbles asked. Everyone waited for someone to say something.

Suddenly, a great story popped in my head. I smiled. "I got a great story to tell!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned their eyes to me. I cleared my throat. "This is how me and my brothers found our new brother Bomb."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_My brothers and I were getting bored of Townsville, so we travelled to the next town: Cityville. There were dirty streets and bad guys at every turn. That's the type of environment me and my brothers like._

_We were flying high above the city, looking for someone to pick on, because you know, we're villains. We suddenly saw a kid with messed up clothes and a scowl planted on his face. He was sitting on the curb and had his eyes closed, like he was sleeping. I saw from the corner of my eye that my brothers smirked. I supposed they were about to do something to him. _

_Poor boy. _

_Anyways, I saw this butterfly fly past me. I tried to catch it. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain come from the back of my head. My brother, Brick, had slapped me. "What'd you do that for!" I asked angrily._

"'_Cause you're an idiot." he replied in a harsh voice. I frowned. I am not an idiot! I'm just as smart as Brick _**and **_Butch combined! "Here's what we're gonna do..." Brick said to Butch and I. "We zoom in, and then we beat him up!" I nodded my head. _

_Butch jumped excitedly. "Yes! He's gonna get it now! He won't know what hit him!" He started to twitch a bit._

_Brick zoomed to the boy, Butch and I following him. When Brick tried to land the first punch, the boy leaned over slightly, making Brick miss and hit a brick wall. _

_Epic fail moment~!_

_Butch pounced at the boy, but the boy grabbed his two arms and sung him up into another building close by without even getting up. Then, he looked at me. _

"_Are you gonna do anything too?" he asked in a mean tone. "Or do you want to get hurt like these wimps?" _

_I shook my head. There was no way I was gonna get hurt like my bros did. Brick and Butch both got up and tried to kick the boy at the same time. The boy suddenly grabbed his harmonica out of his pocket and played a tiny note. A dark yellow force field surrounded my brothers. They tried to punch, kick, and head-bang their way out, but failed. _

_I just floated in the air innocently. I felt bad for my brothers. _

"_Hey you!" I called out to the boy. He looked up. "Can you let my brothers go?" _

_I flew down to the ground right next to him. He shook his head 'no'. "No can do kangeroo." _

_I saw my brothers still trying to get out. __I then smiled. _"_How 'bout you join our team!" He stared at me with a blank expression. "Come on, I think my brothers will accept you! You kind of look like our brother, anyways. You have on the same outfit and everything!" _

_The boy sighed as he played another note on his harmonica. Suddenly, the force field disappeared. My brothers zoomed back to us. When they made it, they both slapped me in my head. "What the hey!" I exclaimed._

"_You chickened out, Boomer." Brick said._

"_Don't tell us you've been going wimp on us." Butch said, raising an eyebrow. _

_I crossed my arms and frowned. "No, I ain't! Plus I thought of a good idea. Since-um what's your name?" _

_The boy's hair fell, covering his eyes. "Bomb." Bomb was a really cool name. _

_"Ok, since Bomb here is really strong, he can join us. And think, we'd have an extra member while the Powderpuff Girls still have the same people. We could defeat them like the little sissies they are!" Brick and Butch stared at me with a surprised look._

_Brick shook it off as he fixed his hat. "That's really the smartest thing you've said since you were with us." I smiled at that. "I suppose we can let him join. He's like the extra brother we never had."_

"_Now let's kick some Powderpuff Girl butt!" Butch exclaimed as he and Brick took flight back to Townsville. The boy got up and flew up and followed them, me right behind him._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"The end." I finished. Some of the kids clapped.

"So you're a villain?" one boy asked. I nodded. "Then why aren't you destroying us and stuff?"

I shrugged. "Break, I guess?"

The boy nodded and said "OK"

"Do villains go to school?" one girl asked.

I tilted my head. "What the hey is school?" I asked in a confused voice.

I heard a lot of gasps come from the people that were sitting around the circle.

"School is like one of the best things ever!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"What do you do there?" I asked. Again with the gasps.

They're _**so**_gonna lose their breaths...

"You do a lot of stuff." one kid said happily. "You can color and play at recess and build stuff with blocks!

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"But, you also got to do stupid work, too." the same kid said sadly. "Ms. Keane gives us homework sometimes."

"Work and homework seems like bad things, but there looked like there was more good, fun stuff." I said.

"Maybe you should sign up soon." Bubbles said cheerfully. "Then, we can all see you every day and you won't go to jail anymore!"

I smiled. I really did hate it in that prison cell, always next to my 'always hitting me' brothers. Just think of the _**freedom**_!

"Maybe." I said thoughtfully as I looked up in the sky. I saw a bird fly into a tree. "Maybe I will go to school soon."

* * *

><p>Me: That took a while and it's late. (yawns) I feel so tired and dead x_x<p>

Blossom: I think Miss Radiolover needs to get some rest, so I'll say her line. Do the three Rs please: Read, Reread, and Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Katty: Hola peeps! I'm Radiolover's best friend Katty. She's a bit sick today(aww ) so I decided to help her, like always. I made some of this story up anyways :D

_**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own any of the characters except for Bomb and Bellina.**

Katty: You can go now :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_Buttercup's POV_

"All right everyone!" the Professor called out. "If you want to see Bellina open some of my gifts to her, come inside, please." Professor bought gifts, too? I had no idea.

I went into our house and saw a small amount of gifts piled on the floor. They were all covered with yellow wrapping paper. The kids that came inside stood around in a circle with Bellina in the middle. I stood by Bubbles, Blossom, and Professor. The Professor was recording her every move. She picked up one of the gifts and shook it. **'What do I do with it?' **I heard Bellina think curiously.

I sighed as I shook my head. "You gotta open it, Belli." I replied to her thought. "Rip off the wrapping paper and toss it to the side until you reach the gift."

"Thanks BC!" she replied with a toothy grin. I just rolled my eyes while she ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside were some crayons. "Ohhhh~!" Bellina said in awe. She kept ripping open gifts, finding yellow clothing, toys, and other school stuff. She finally reached the last and biggest gift. She sat on the cross legged and started to open it quickly. When she was done, she held a box with a guitar inside. She opened the box and grabbed the guitar with a tight grip. She turned in different directions and asked, "What's this thing?" She removed the hair from in front of her eyes and tilted her head.

"It's a guitar." Blossom replied. "You have to pluck the stings to make a sound."

Bellina replied with an "Oh."

Professor looked at his watch. "Ok, kids." he said. "Your parents should be here now." All the kids walked outside and walked to their parents, saying "Bye!" or "See you at school on Monday!" My sisters and I waved to our friends. There were only two people left.

_**Them. **_

Thank Lord they're leaving and we won't have to see them anymore (well except when we're fighting them and they lose, but still).

"Well see 'ya guys." I said, shooing them away. "Buh bye."

Bomb started to fly away slowly, taking off his party hat. "Come on Booms." he said. "Brick and Butch will start to get suspicious if we ain't at the cabin." Boomer nodded and waved as he sped away. I saw Bomb grab a harmonica from his pocket and start to play it slowly as he flew after his brother. I admit that he's pretty good at the harmonica.

No wonder he and Bellina are counterparts. They're both good at playing instruments.

"Good riddance." I said as soon as we all walked in the house. I started helping Bellina pick up her gifts. "Those Rowdydumbs are finally gone!"

"I thought they were nice." Bubbles said happily. "They didn't hurt us or nothing!" I rolled my eyes as I followed Blossom. When we reached our room, we all noticed a yellow rectangle bed at the end of our bed. So, Bellina would be sleeping sideways, huh? I laid Bellina's gifts and the floor and scowled. Those boys probably poisoned our food or something!

"They were good, Buttercup." Blossom said, agreeing with Bubbles. "I bet most people didn't even know they were villains."

Bellina waddled to her bed and laid on it. "I didn't know they were baddies until BC told me." she said with a shrug. "They seem normal."

My scowl grew larger. Now my little sister is getting into the influence. Sigh...

I went in the closest and snatched my nightgown of the hanger. "I'm getting ready for bed." I growled as I stormed into the bathroom.

As soon as I was done, my three sisters walked in with their nightgowns. I grabbed my tooth brush and began to brush my teeth, Blossom and Bubbles doing the same thing. I saw Bellina pick up her yellow tooth brush and the tooth paste. I then started to look at myself in the mirror, making sure I brush my teeth right (because if I brush it wrong, I'd get a cavity and I wouldn't be able to eat my delicious candy anymore). When I was done, I shuffled to our room and plopped on my bed.

I yawned and before I knew it, I was asleep before the Professor could say goodnight and kiss me on my forehead.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and yawned, stretching out my arms. I got out of bed a noticed that Bellina wasn't in the room while Blossom and Bubbles were still sleeping. She must've already woken up.

I shuffled my way down the stairs to find a happy Bellina floating in the air humming something as she set the table. She turned to my direction and smiled. "Hi, big sis BC!" she exclaimed happily. "Today's breakfast is eggs, bacon, and pancakes served with a side of orange juice." She grabbed the plate of pancakes. I noticed there were a lot of them there. "How many pancakes would you like?"

"Two." I said with a yawn. She nodded as she set two pancakes on my plate. I sat down while she added eggs and bacon on my plate. She handed me a cup of OJ and syrup. "Thanks." I said. "So, the Professor made this?" I started to drink my OJ.

"No, I did." I nearly choked on my drink. How does _**she **_know how to cook! Wasn't she homeless? "I read an easy cook book that was on the floor. The Professor didn't wake up yet. I can't believe I know how to read. Well those words weren't long and hard, so I can kind of understand it." I nodded and put some of the eggs in my mouth. There were only three words I could think in my head.

These

Were

DELICIOUS!

It's like the food exploded a good taste in my mouth! I can't believe my little sister made this. She must be lying because this is too good to be true. I pinched myself to see if it was all a dream, but I was still there awake with a sting in my arm. Ah, forget it! If this is a dream, then it's the best dang dream I have ever been in! I gobbled up my food and before I knew it, I was done. I drank some of the orange juice and sighed of satisfaction. Blossom, Bubbles, and Professor need to try this. Right. Now.

"Wait right here." I said. "I'm gonna wake up Blossom and Bubbles. Be right back!" I zoomed up the stairs, my green streak following me. When I made it to my room, I cleared my throat. "WAKE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. My two sisters bolted up, their eyes wide with terror and tiredness.

Blossom frowned as she took out her bun, shaking her long hair perfectly. "Why'd you wake us up Buttercup?" she asked. "It's 6:00 in the morning." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was. I really did get up early, didn't I? "And it's Sunday." she added.

"Sorry 'bout that..." I said rubbing the back of my head. "But you gotta try Bellina's cooking! It's good! It really is!"

Bubbles walked over to our vanity and started to brush her hair. "Bellina cooked?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "That was sweet of her." she said with a smile as she pulled her hair up into two pigtails. "Now let's go and eat!"

We all ran downstairs to find a smiling Bellina. "Good morning." she said with her toothy grin. "I made breakfast for you guys." I rushed Blossom and Bubbles to a chair and Bellina set their plates.

"Wonderful~!" Bubbles said with hearts in her eyes after she put some pancakes in her mouth. "I've never tasted anything like it!"

Blossom slowly brought a piece of bacon to her mouth. "This is exquisite!" she exclaimed with shock in her voice. "How did you make these? This _is _your first time cooking right?"

"This is my first time cooking!" Bellina exclaimed. "All I did was read the ingredients from that easy cook book."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You read?" she asked. Bellina nodded as she poured Blossom and Bubbles some OJ. "How do you know how to read?" Bellina shrugged as she started to fill her plate with food. Blossom just shrugged it off.

Before I went up the stairs to change to my regular day clothes, I glanced back at Bellina and saw 10 (not 5, but _**10!**_) pancakes on her plate. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I flew up into our room. How in the world does she eat so much food? She's gonna be fat when we grow up, I just know it.

_Brick's POV_

When Boomer and Bomb entered our little 'cabin', I looked up. They walked to a random spot and sat down. "Where have you been?" I asked suspiciously. Bomb and Boomer exchanged glances.

They looked like _nervous _glances.

They must be up to something.

I raised an eyebrow to show more suspiciousness. (**K/N That really is a word :D)**

Boomer crossed his legs and looked down at his shoes. "Ya know..." he replied. "Stuff."

Stuff? What kinds of stuff? I swear, sometimes Boomer is an idiot. He's really _always _an idiot. I don't know how I put up with the kid every single day. He can't even spell dumb. It's obviously D-U-M.

I grunted in reply as I lay down on the wooden floor again. I was about to go to sleep when I heard Boomer's annoying voice.

"Me and Bomb us another plan..." he said quietly. I sat up and looked at him. The silence was boring. All you could here is Butch's annoying snoring.

I felt like blasting the kid.

"There's this place..." Boomer continued. "A place where kids go to play and learn. A place where those Powderpuffs have 'fun'. A place where those sissies go to almost every day. It's called 'school'. We could start and destroy them there."

I glanced at Bomb. You could only see his evil smile 'cause his hair was blockin' his eyes.

"It's the perfect plan." Bomb said with a slight evil laugh that would give any good guy the chills.

My mind started to go into work. This so called 'school' might just be the perfect thing to destroy those sissy girls. Once again, Boomer is acting smart. I think Bomb is a good influence on him_. _

'_Now the question is...'_ I thought to myself, _'How to get to this so called 'school'?'_

I saw Butch sit up, which was weird because he was just in a deep sleep. "There's a guy named Jack Wednesday." he said, answering my thoughts. "When I was walkin' around town, he told me that he was gonna force me to go to school. Alls we got to do is find him and let him drag us there on Monday." He then went back to sleep, followed by his loud snoring.

How they heck did he read my mind? Oh well, who cares? We are super villains anyway. It might be a new power for him.

I chuckled slightly before I put my head on the wooden ground. "The perfect plan to destroy those Powerpuffs". I fixed my hat and fell into an evilly happy sleep, dreaming about the girls' screams, begging for mercy on their knees. I felt my lips curve up into an evil smile. '_They're dead.' _I thought.

* * *

><p>Katty: How could Bomb and Boomer do that!<p>

Bubbles: Yea, that was mean!

Buttercup: I told my sisters not to trust 'em but NO! They wanted to get all 'They're nice' and blah!

Katty: Ok… Well, do the triple R's please! Radiolover and I would appreciate it :D Oh yeah, **K/N **means 'Katty Note' just to let you know


	10. Chapter 9

Me: I'm not sick anymore! And I've finally got 10 reviews. Let's try to get to 20 now! Here's a new chap. to celebrate me and Katty's victory:D

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any characters in this story except for Bellina and Bomb.**_

Katty: Doesn't writing that get annoying?

Me: Yea, but I don't want to get sued. With that said, BEGIN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_Butch's POV_

Monday morning. What a dumb sight. To top that off, we gotta go to school. I mean, we're villains! Going to a dumb school! With the** Powderpuffs**!

It's kinda worth it since we get to fight those sissies, though.

My brothers and I stood in a tree, watching for the one named Jack Wednesday. I remembered him exactly. That butt tried to make me go to school! I shivered in fear. Now I **had **to go to school. Just then, I saw Jack. I scowled at him. He was uglier than…Boomer!

Yea, uglier than Boomer.

I looked over to my brothers. "There he is." I whispered. "Follow my lead." They nodded as I smirked. This'll be kinda fun. Hint word: _**Kinda!**_

I jumped out of the tree in front of Jack, a big grin on my face. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hey, you're that kid that ran away from me when I wanted to take you to school." he said in his dumb dull voice. "You won't get away from me this time. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and was about to storm me to school, but I snatched his grip away from me.

"I've got brothers, too." I said smartly. "You're not gonna make me go to school **without **them, are you."

"No, I'm not." he replied. "Where are your so called brothers anyway." As if on cue, my bros hopped from the tree. "There they are, right?" Jack asked. I nodded in reply. He sighed. "Well, let's take you kids to school."

He started to walk away and we all followed. I saw Bomb grow an evil smile. He gives me the creeps sometimes. "You better be lucky school didn't start yet." Jack said. I rolled my eyes. So what if school didn't start?

'Oh no! School started! Now I'm going to die and live with the devil!'

Psh, yea right. A couple minutes later, we were in front of a building. I guess this was school.

"Now you kids wait here while I go talk to your new teacher." Jack told us. We all nodded.

When he left, I groaned. "This is stupid!" I exclaimed. "Just looking at this place wants to make me puke." I made fake gagging noises while Brick rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up." he said harshly. "We don't have to stay here. We just destroy the Powerpuffs and then take our leave." I huffed in reply. This was taking **way **too long. I watched kids say good bye to their parents and run inside the school. I felt like I was going to die.

Finally, Jack came outside. "You can go in and introduce yourselves." he said. "Now remember: Don't ever skip school." With that, he walked off. Brick started to walk inside, me following.

"Now kids." I heard a lady say happily from outside. "We have 4 other new students here. I want you all to give them a big happy welcome!"

When we made it inside, I heard a gasp and a "What the heck are they doing in here?" I smirked and glanced over to where the sound came from.

**There they are. **

Who's the new chick? Yea, the blue haired on! Great, now they got a new member, too! Like always, we're even on the number of members. Oh well, Bomb's probably **way **stronger than her anyways.

"They're the other new students, Buttercup." the lady replied. I guess she was the teacher. She looked over to us. "Can you tell the class your names?"

"Brick." Brick said simply.

"The name's Butch." I said coolly. '_And don't forget it either.'_

"My name's Boomer! Boomer introduced happily and loudly. Ugh, he is one embarrassing brother.

"I'm Bomb." Bomb said, his eyes being hidden. Seriously, this guy would give another freaking **villain** the creeps. He just talks so….scary like.

"Welcome to our class!" the class said together.

"You can sit over there." the teacher said pointing to a table. We all walked to the table and took our seats.

"Okay class, today we will-"

Just then, I heard a chair screech. Everyone and the class looked at Buttercup, who was standing up. "Ms. Keane." she said with a frown. "I refuse to stay at this school if **THEY**-" She pointed at our table. "-are going to stay. They're bad guys!"

"Yea, Ms. Keane!" Blossom said while shooting up from her chair. "They fought us, beat us up, and even **killed us**! You can't expect them to really stay here, right?"

"Girls, everyone can have a second chance right?"

"But Ms. Keane~!" the two girls whined. Ms. Keane shook her head.

"No buts girls. Bubbles and Bellina aren't complaining. You're supposed to be the older siblings and be a good example. Now sit down or else you'll have time out." I snickered quietly so no one but my brothers would hear me.

"Yes Ms. Keane..." Blossom and Buttercup said in unison sadly while taking a seat. As I turned my attention back to Ms. Keane, I heard Buttercup growl.

This'll be kind of fun.

After we completed the work, the bell rang. I grinned. Ms. Keane open the door to go to the school's playground. A bunch of kids, including me, ran outside happily.

I jumped into the air. "_**Freedom**_!" Brick took one glance at me, shook his head, and walked inside. Boomer went on to play with Bubbles.

What a _**girl**_!

Bomb- well I don't know where he went, but who cares. I looked around for something to do. Suddenly, a ball landed by me. I picked it up.

"Hey, throw the ball back!"I heard a kid yell. I looked over there to find a couple of kids. I walked over there to find the kids in a circle.

I saw Buttercup scowl at me. "**You**." she said with gritted teeth.

"Yea, it's me." I said with a smirk. "I know how much 'ya missed me." I winked playfully at her.

"Eck, puh-leaze! No one would miss a creep like you. You suck!"

I frowned. "Me? Suck? HA! I laugh at that. Anything you can do, I can do better!"

She glared daggers at me. "Oh, yea?"

"Yea!" I shouted back.

"OH YEA?"

"YEA!"

"Well then..." she said with a smirk. "Let's settle this in a game of dodge ball." I like where she's going with this. "My sisters versus your brothers. Winner is the best. Loser is the worst." She placed her hands on her hips. "So, what do you say Butchie-boy? Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

I grabbed it and shook it. "Deal. I'm gonna find my brothers so you can wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Before she could argue back, I sped off into the room to find Brick reading a book.

Yes people, he was really **reading **a **book**. Le gasp indeed!

"Hey Brick." I greeted. He folded his page and sat the book down. "We're gonna play dodge ball, and so are you!" Before he could counter, I dragged him outside towards the sandbox where Boomer is. "Come on, Boomer." I said. "We're gonna play dodge ball." He frowned but nodded. He waved good bye to Bubbles and followed me. "Now where's Bomb...?" I murmured.

"Right behind you, dude." I heard his voice say. I turned around, and sure enough, he was there.

How in the world does he do that!

To think a younger sibling can be so evil. Ah, they grow up so fast!

We all walked to the court. BOYS SHALL WIN!

_Bellina's POV_

"GIRLS SHALL WIN!" I stood next to Buttercup and glanced at her. Apparently, she's making me play this game called 'dodge ball' to see who the best is: the Rowdyruffs or the Powerpuffs. Blossom explained that I had to try and hit somebody on the other team. If they got hit, they're out, but if they catch your ball, you're out. I also had to try and catch a dodge ball to get people from the other team out. "Come on Belli, the game's gonna start in a bit!" I sighed and followed my big sisters. We stood at the court, Bubbles and I in the back, Buttercup and Blossom in the front. Our opposites stood the same way, but on a different side of the court. 4 dodge balls were lined up on the line that separated the court.

"Ready..." a kid said with a whistle. "Set. GO!" The kid blew the whistle and the game began.

Buttercup charged for a ball, grabbed one, and threw at Boomer. Boomer pouted after he got hit. "I never like this game anyways..." he grumbled as he walked off the court.

Blossom quickly grabbed a ball and threw it straight at Brick. Brick smirked as he held the caught ball in his hands. Blossom simply walked off the court with no complaints.

I saw Bubbles grab a ball that was near and threw it at Bomb. Bomb, surprisingly, got hit. I thought Buttercup said Bubbles was bad a dodge ball. Oh well, I guess she made a mistake. Bomb quickly flew up into a tree, hidden from sight.

Butch frowned, grabbed a ball, and threw it at Bubbles. Bubbles reached out her hands to catch it, but it slipped. "Aw man! she complained as she walked off the court. "I almost had it, too."

There was a ball by me. I softly kicked it to Buttercup, who thanked me. She grabbed it and threw at Brick hardly. The ball had so much force, Brick wasn't able to catch it at all. He shrugged and walked back into the classroom.

I saw Buttercup smirk. She must be very happy that we're winning. She bent down to pick up a dodge ball so she could get Butch out.

She never got to, because she got hit by Butch.

Everyone gasped, including me. From what I heard, Buttercup was the best dodge ball player there is. Her face got red from anger as she stormed off the court to watch on the sidelines. That's when I noticed something.

It was just me.

Against Butch.

And he got Buttercup, the greatest dodge ball player out.

**_I was going to die._**

He laughed as he watched Buttercup storm off. "It's just me and you, Sunshine." he said with a smirk. He grabbed a ball and threw it up and down. "You can quit now if you want to."

"No Belli!" I heard Blossom yell. "You can do it! I know you can!"

"GO BELLI!" Bubbles shouted with happiness.

"Yea Belli, don't worry about this punk!" Buttercup yelled. "You'll win for sure!" I wasn't so sure, considering the fact that Buttercup got out. But if my big sisters want me to win, then I'll at least try.

I sighed and looked him dully.

His smirk grew wider. "All right." he said, pulling back the hand with the dodge ball. "You asked for it!"

He threw the ball and I just simply scooted over, letting the ball pass my head. I felt the strong wind blow my hair. He frowned. "What the..." He grabbed another dodge ball and threw it at me. I ducked and the ball flew over my head. He looked around for another dodge ball, but noticed that all of them were on my side. Once I noticed too, I waddled to one of them and picked it up curiously.

I smiled at Butch and brushed the hair from my face, showing my eyes. "You might as well give up." I said with a wink. I could almost feel the twinkle in my eye. "You can't win now!"

His frown deepened. "You? Beat me? HA! Not a chance! Take me with your best shot!"

I let the hair fall back to cover my eyes. I lunged back and threw the ball at full force, making sure I flicked my wrist. "Whoa!" He jumped quickly to the right. He smirked. "Ha! And you said you could be-" Before he could finish, the ball I threw reversed like a boomerang and hit him on the right shoulder. The ball flew back to me and I caught it without looking up. I smiled secretly. Bet he didn't see that coming.

Silence filled the air. Butch suddenly growled and stormed away. "YAY, BELLINA!" Bubbles ran to me and gave me a big hug. "You did it, you did it! You really did it!"

Blossom walked to and patted my shoulder. "Told you you could do it." she said nicely.

Buttercup sped over to us. "BELLINA! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS SO **COOL!"**

My smile grew wider. I felt a great feeling in my body. I went a picked up a nearby dodge ball. "This is what you do..." I started to explain happily.

* * *

><p>Katty: Let's end the chap. here:D<p>

Butch: WE LOST! Why, authors, WHY! DX

Buttercup: Because girls RULE! XD

Me: Yeah! Well do the triple R's: Read, Reread, and Review! ^3^

Katty: And remember that we're trying to get 20 reviews! XD


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Yay! More reviewers

Katty: New reviewers are awesome ^3^ Oh yea, we made this on Christmas Eve. just for you readers so HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Me: Yea, this is like our Christmas present to you guys ^U^

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of the characters or items except for Bellina and Bomb.**_

Katty: Let's begin, shall we? XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_Bubbles's POV_

**RING!**

I ran back inside school, followed by some other kids and sat down at my table with my sisters. I noticed that Princess didn't do her daily 'push Bubbles to the ground' thing. That must mean one thing: Princess wasn't here. YAY! I knew that after the bell rang, it was snack time. Ms. Keane would pass out chocolate chip cookies with milk, like always. They're always so good!

Ms. Keane came to our table and handed our cookies and milk. I opened the milk and took a bite of the cookie. '_Yummy like always...' _I thought to myself. _'I wonder if Belli can make these. Who knows?' _

I took a glance at Bellina, who didn't even touch her cookie. She just kept staring at it. "Aren't you going to eat your cookie Belli?" I asked. "They're chocolate chip and really good." She shook her head. "Well why not?"

She looked down at her feet. "I don't like chocolate chip cookies." she said quietly. "I've tried them, but they're disgusting. Now what am I going to eat?" I saw her frown. I frowned, too.

My frown quickly turned into a smile. "I bet Ms. Keane can give you another snack!" I exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go ask." I grabbed her hand wrist thingie and dragged her over to Ms. Keane. "Ms. Keane?" I started as I tugged her pants.

She looked at Bellina and me and smiled. "Hi Bubbles and Bellina." she said. "What do you need?"

"Well, Belli doesn't like chocolate chip cookies." I answered. "Do you have another snack for her?" She nodded.

"Of course I do." she said. "You can go back to your table and I'll bring Bellina some Oreo cookies okay?" I nodded and dragged Bellina back to her seat and sat down.

Bellina grinned. "Thanks Bubbles!" I nodded and smiled in reply. "I'm gonna give this to Bomb." she mumbled. "He seems to love these things..." She got up and took her leave.

A couple of seconds, I heard a loud "YAY!" I giggled. Bomb really _does _love cookies. Ms. Keane came and gave Bellina 3 Oreo cookies. They were gone in a few seconds.

After snack time, Ms. Keane wrote some words on the board. "Okay, let's go over the vocabulary for this week. What is this word?" She pointed at one of the words with her piece of chalk.

Blossom, like always, raised her hand, Brick following. Ms. Keane smiled. "Your first day, and you're already participating. Ok Brick, you can say the word."

"Dog." he said simply.

Ms. Keane nodded in reply and exclaimed "Good job!" I saw Brick smirk in his victory.

Ms. Keane pointed at another word on the board. Blossom and Brick's hands went up again. "Ok, Blossom. What's this word?"

"Cat." replied Blossom calmly, smiling. This little 'competition' kept going on, Blossom and Brick raising their hands to say the words on the board, and Ms. Keane calling them in a pattern. Finally, the last word was said.

"Now it's time for the bonus questions." Ms. Keane cheered happily. I heard some groans come from some children, especially Buttercup. "Whoever can spell this word wins a mini toy and an Oreo."

I saw Bellina practically jump out of her seat.

"Now does anyone know how to spell encyclopedia?" No one raised their hands. I knew Blossom and/or Brick could've answered that question easily. I guess they were being generous and letting someone else do it.

Suddenly, Bellina raised her hand slowly. Ms. Keane spotted her. "Oh, Bellina! You want to try?" Bellina nodded. "Ok, all you have to do is spell encyclopedia, ok?" Bellina nodded again. "All right, whenever you're ready." There was a moment of silence as everyone's heads focused on Bellina, including mines. Bellina then got up and tapped her foot.

"E..." she started slowly, her head tilted. She was really concentrating hard, which is why everyone was silent. "N..." she continued. "C-Y-C-L-O-P-E-D-I-A. That's how you spell encyclopedia?" She said it like more like a question than an answer.

I saw Ms. Keane beam. "Correct, Bellina! Would you mind telling the class how you figured it out?"

"Sure..." Bellina answered quietly. She waddled to the front of the class, her eyes covered by her hair like always. "Yesterday, the Professor taught me how to sound out words. I just sounded out encyclopedia the best I could and I guess I got it right." She shrugged. "It's as simple as that." She then waddled back to her seat slowly.

"You can get your prizes after school, Bellina." Ms. Keane said. "Alright, the second and last question will be a riddle. Winner gets a chocolate chip cookie." I wasn't that good with riddles, but I bet Blossom could answer this question in the blink of an eye. "What is two days before the day after tomorrow?" Wow, that _**was **_hard. It was so hard; Blossom had to count in her head. Before she could raise her hand, I saw Bomb raise his. "Yes Bomb?"

"The answer is today." he answered in a mysterious tone. He creeps me out a little with his voice and personality. I wonder if his brothers are scared of him, too.

Ms. Keane clasped her hands together. "Excellent job, Bomb! You can also get your prize after school." It's really surprising to see that Blossom couldn't figure that out, but Bomb could.

Well, sometimes, things are quite hard in school, even for a genius like Blossom.

"Next up." Ms. Keane said. "Art class!" I cheered silently. I just _**loved **_art classes, using the crayons and paints and pencils and there are so many colors! I hope to become a famous artist someday. "Today, we will all draw and color an animal. I've assigned partners." Mostly everyone groaned. When Ms. Keane assigns partners, they're usually bad. And I mean like _**really, really super bad. **_

"Brick and Blossom." Ms. Keane started. I saw Blossom mouth the word 'no' quietly. "Bubbles and Boomer." I was OK with that. Boomer and I are becoming great friends, anyways. "Buttercup and Butch."

"**WHAT!" **screeched Buttercup. I guess she was really mad. She **hated **Butch.

"Bomb and Bellina." Ms. Keane continued, ignoring Buttercup's outburst. Bellina showed no emotion. I guess she was OK with it, too. Her and Bomb don't have any problems with each other.

Ms. Keane continued calling kids' names and their partners out. Buttercup banged her forehead on the table over and over again. Blossom had the biggest frown ever. I've never seen her frown be _that _big.

"OK everyone." Ms. Keane said after she said everyone's names. "Get with your partners. I'll come by and hand out the paper, crayons and pencils."

I saw Boomer happily walk to my table. "Hi Bubbles!" he exclaimed happily. I simply waved in return. Ms. Keane came over and handed our supplies to use.

"So what should we draw?" I asked Boomer.

"I don't know..." he replied. "What do _you _want to draw?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Bunny?" he asked.

I nodded gladly as I picked up a white crayon. He beamed and grabbed a black crayon. "Bunny." I said as I started to draw the body.

_Bomb's POV_

"What's an animal?" I asked Bellina as soon as she came to my table.

"I don't know." Bellina blinked. She tapped Blossom's shoulder. "Hey Blossom, what's an animal?"

Blossom turned. "Oh, an animal is a type of creature. Hold on." She quickly grabbed a book and came back to the table. "Here, look at the animals in this book. I hoped this helped you guys." She then turned back her attention to Brick.

I opened the book and turned the pages. "How about that?" Bellina asked as she pointed to an animal. It had horns and a tail.

I shook my head. "That seems too hard to draw. How about this one?" I pointed to a green animal.

"No, that looks ugly and its tongue is weird." She was right about that. The tongue was all out and it looked slimy.

I turned the page again. We pointed at the same picture, looked at each other, and nodded.

"The book says it's a sn-ake." Bellina said. "A snake!"

I nodded as I grabbed a pencil. "I'm going to draw the body, ok?" She nodded as I started to draw the body slowly. When I was done, she grabbed a pencil, too.

"I'll draw the eye." She drew a small circle carefully. "Ok, the book says that it's this color." She and I both grabbed a green crayon from our boxes.

"Now let's color." We both colored the snake, making sure we didn't color the eye, because that had to be black. After we finished, I grabbed a black crayon and colored the eye in. "Ok, the snake's done. Now what do we do?"

"Let's add the sun and color the sky." she said. "Blossom said something about 'extra-credit'. I think it's a food. Maybe if we drew the sun, then we'd get the food!" I covered my eyes with my hair and grinned.

More food equals happier me, and everyone should be happy when I'm happy.

I grabbed my pencil again while Bellina grabbed a light blue crayon. I drew a circle on the left side of the paper while Bellina colored around it. Then, I drew the rays of the sun. Lastly, I colored the big circle yellow while the rays were colored orange. By, the time I was done with the sun, Bellina finished coloring the sky.

Her hair fell over her eyes. "I think we got to hand this to Ms. Keane now." I grabbed the paper and started to walk to Ms. Keane, Bellina following me. When we got to her, I tugged her pants. She turned and looked down at us.

"Oh, you guys are down?" We both nodded. She took the paper from my hands. "OK, I'll write your names on it. It looks really nice. Maybe I'll hang it up." She then walked to her desk. I flew slowly to my seat.

_**RING!**_

"OK, kids, school is over." Everyone, even me, cheered. "Your parents should be here to pick you up now. Have a nice day!" Everybody ran outside.

Once I got my chocolate chip cookie from Ms. Keane and exited out, I saw Butch frown. "When are going to destroy those guys?" he exclaimed. "I got beaten at dodge ball by a chick and I got partnered up with Butterbutt!"

"We aren't going to destroy 'em." Brick said with a shrug.

What the heck?

First he wants to destroy them, but now he doesn't? Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty happy, but how does he change his mind so fast?

"What do you mean, 'we aren't going to destroy 'em?" Butch asked angrily. "We were created to destroy those sissies dumb nut!"

Brick slapped Butch in his head. "We just aren't, ok! Stop asking questions! You're sounding like Boomer!"

"Hey!" Boomer exclaimed frowning. Butch rubbed his head in pain. "So we're not bad guys anymore?" Boomer asked. Cue the slap from Brick's hand to Boomer's head.

"No, we aren't you idiot! Why do you think I said we weren't going to destroy 'em anymore?"

"Why are we turning good anyways?" I asked Brick.

He turned to me. "Why not? I mean, you see how the good guys get everything. A home, an education, food, and stuff like that. They don't have to steal, 'ya know? So, if I'm correct, being good equals getting more stuff. We'll still hate those Powderpuffs-" Butch jumped up in joy, "-but we won't destroy 'em."

Butch exclaimed "Aw!" as I nodded in reply.

We started to fly away from school, me starting to eat the delicious chocolate chip cookie. I still had a lot of questions stuck in my head.

How are the Powerpuffs going to take this?

Heck, how are the _citizens _going to take this?

Will they trust us? If not, how long will it take?

I bet when I get older, these questions will be answered, but one of my questions is probably going to stay a mystery. An unanswered question, never to be answered in the future.

That question is, 'Why the sudden change of heart Brick?'

Oh yea, and another question. Is extra-credit _really _a food, or is it imaginary? 'Cause I didn't get any more food after I did that extra credit...

* * *

><p>Me: Done!<p>

Buttercup: Isn't that a bit cliff hanger-ish?

Katty: I hope not! That would make the readers mad!

Me: I hope not either. Oh yeah, next chapter, the POV's will probably end because they'll be teens.

Bubbles: Yay! The teenage years! Wonderfully wonderful

Boomer: Yea! I'll be smarter and stuff XD

Me: Ok, do the three R's: Read, Reread, and Review ^U^


	12. Chapter 11

Me: All righty then, let's get this chap. done and over with :) I'm also almost to 20 reviews XD Oh yea, I also have a note to a fellow reviewer.

_**To MangaTrial: **_**I can't tell you why Brick changed 'cause it's a mystery, just like 'ya wanted :D Oh yea, Bomb and Bellina are both not stronger than Buttercup and Butch, nor are they smarter than Brick and Blossom; they're more of the 'mystery, food addictive, musician type'. Also, when I started this story, I accidentally put 'epilogue' instead of 'prologue'. Thanks for telling me; I'll fix it right away! I also took your advice about the dialogue and the 'winter season' stuff. Thanks and I hope you like this new chapter! XD**

_**Disclaimer: **__**We own nothing(that includes items, songs, characters, etc.) but Bellina and Bomb.**_

Me: Now here's the teenage years! XD Oh yeah, I totally made up some of the colleges 'cause you know, I'm not even in high school yet.

_**Chapter 11**_

When Townsville found out that the Rowdyruff Boys stopped terrorizing cities, the citizens shrugged it off and treated them like they were never bad guys in the first place. Ms. Keane even adopted them and gave them a home when they were kids. A few people, however, don't trust the boys fully.

Number one the list is 17 year old Buttercup Utonium. She never liked the Rowdyruffs and she never will. She was outraged when she found out that her two sisters Bellina and Bubbles Utonium trusted them. Sure, she loved her sisters and agreed to mostly every topic they brought up, but trusting those guys was a big fat NO. Every time she saw them, she'd frown, especially is Butch came.

Number two on the list is Buttercup's other sister, Blossom Utonium. She grew very suspicious of the boy group and every time she saw them, she'd stay on guard. However, after the boys literally beat up HIM, one of the most powerful villains in Townsville, when the girls were almost defeated, her trust meter for them went up about 75 percent out of 100. That other 25 percent will probably stay the same, though, so she doesn't _**fully **_trust the boys. She also always will keep her guard up, no matter what.

The next one on the list- well really that's it. Only two people one the 'no full trust' list out of everyone who lives in the city of Townsville. I know, you readers are thinking 'Seriously?' Well yea, seriously.

The ringing of the alarm clock in Bellina and Buttercup's room filled the air. Bellina yawned and sat up straight. She took a glance at her sister, who was still asleep. She sighed and got up. This happened all of the time. She grabbed her phone and went to her recordings. Then, she put her phone to her sister's left ear and pressed play on one of the recordings.

"Hey Butterbabe." Butch's voice came from the phone. "I'm going to kiss you now. I'm leaning in. Almost the-" Before the recording could finish, Buttercup fell off her bed, shocked.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed. "Butch, I'm gonna- hey! Bellina, why do you always do that!" Bellina just laughed as she helped her sister up.

"'Cause it always helps you wake up." Bellina said between laughs. "You should really be used to it by now." Buttercup just huffed as stretched. "I call the first shower." Bellina said as she grabbed her towel and clothes from her drawer. Buttercup just stuck out her tongue in reply.

After her quick shower, Bellina came out with a yellow jacket with musical notes on it, black skinnies, and yellow converses. Her straight, light blue hair went to her mid-back. "Alright, the shower's all yours." Bellina said as she twirled in their room. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she had on a lime green T-shirt, baggy grey jeans, and black converses. Her hair was spikey. (You know, like in a more female-like way.)

"We should go to Bubbles and Blossom's room." Bellina said, grabbing her iPod and phone. "You know, to see if their ready to leave." Buttercup nodded as she grabbed her phone and exited out of their room and went across the hall to their sister's room. She knocked and waited until Bubbles came and opened the door. She had on a winter dress with white leggings and white flats. Her hair was in her famous pigtails, but they were now longer and the tips curled. She beamed when she opened the door.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed as her sister entered her and Blossom's room. "Aren't you excited to see the Professor? We haven't seen him since Thanksgiving! I wonder how's he's been." Buttercup just nodded her head as Bubbles kept rambling on about seeing the Professor.

The girls couldn't believe it was already Christmas Break. They got three days away from their school (Townsville High) and got to stay with the Professor in the guest room. They were all in their senior year.

Bellina came into Bubbles and Blossom's room shortly after Buttercup did. "Where's Blossom?" she asked. "I'm starving and I'm ready to hit Colorful Café for some food." Colorful Café was the place the girls went to occasionally to eat breakfast and chat.

"Oh, she's just finishing up." Bubbles replied. Just then, Blossom came out of the bathroom. She had on a pink shirt with a hanging collar, **(A/N. You know those collars that hang in the front? Yea, those.)** blue skinnies and pink converses. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "You guys ready to head out?" she asked her sisters. They all nodded in reply. "Good. Let's all grab our suitcases, put on our coats, and head out." Once again, the three girls nodded to their leader. Bellina and Buttercup went in their room, slipped on their coats, grabbed their suitcases that they packed last night, and locked their door as they headed out while Blossom and Bubbles put on their coats, grabbed their suitcases, and locked their door.

The four sisters exited out of their dorm and Townsville High into the cold, winter air. Snow was falling down ever so gracefully. They all started to walk to Colorful Café slowly, admiring the scene. When they got there, they sat at their favorite booth and set their suitcases down. The Café only had the workers and them inside. It had colorful walls, with purple, pink, yellow, blue, green, and orange. The floor was made up of different colored tiles. It was a small Café, but served great drinks and foods.

Bellina hid her yellow eyes with her hair. "I can't believe it's already Christmas Break." she said. "This year is going by so fast. Just think: we're going to be in college soon!" Her sisters nodded in reply.

"Speaking of college." Blossom started. "What colleges are you guys thinking about going to? I got a scholarship from Harvard."

"I'm thinking of Academy of Art University." Bubbles said. "You know, for fashion." The girls nodded. They all knew that Bubbles usually could create clothes from scratch with her sewing machine.

"Hmm, I don't know." Buttercup said. "Sports Academy I guess. That seems like an awesome college."

"Did you guys know there was a Food University!" Bellina said excitedly, parting her hair from her eyes. "They gave me a scholarship! Now I get to stay by food mostly every day!" Her sisters sweat dropped and shook their heads. How can she eat so much and stay skinny?

Just then, a waitress came. "Hello." She greeted. The four girls said '"hey" or "hi" back. "What would you guys like?" the waitress asked nicely.

"I'll just take a coffee." Blossom said, folding her menu.

"I'll like the fruit salad with an orange juice please." Bubbles said politely, folding her menu.

"I want the sausage links with eggs and water." Buttercup said. She folded her menu.

"Ok." started Bellina. She cleared her throat and hid her eyes from view. "I'll take the breakfast combo with apple juice." The waitress nodded as she jotted down their orders.

"Ok, your food will be here in a bit." she said as she grabbed the girls' menus and walked away from the booth. The girls heard the door open and close.

Buttercup turned and scowled. "Oh God, not _**them**_. Couldn't it anybody else but those Rowdydumbs?" She sighed and placed her head on the table. "Why me?" she mumbled to herself while Bubbles giggled.

"Hi guys!" Bubbles exclaimed, waving to the boys. They turned, waved back, and sat at the booth behind the girls.

"Oh no." Bellina mumbled as she grabbed her iPod. "I'm not hearing an argument today." She put the earphones on, turned on her iPod, and played a random song on full blast so she wouldn't have to hear Buttercup and Butch's 'argument of the day'.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer greeted. "Going to the Professor's house?" Bubbles nodded happily in reply. "So, whatcha guys talking 'bout?"

"College." replied Blossom.

"Boring!" exclaimed Butch as he placed an elbow on the table and put his head on his hand. "Don't you girls talk about anything fun or exciting?" Brick stopped reading his book and hit Butch in the head. "Hey! What did you do that for!"

"You're being rude", Brick said, starting to read his book again. "Be nice for once and shut up so I can read." Butch just scowled and rubbed his head that was in pain.

"So why are _**you **_guys here?" Buttercup asked in an annoyed tone.

"Food." Bomb simply replied while grabbing his Philips MP3 from his coat pocket and popping the earphones on. "Plus, Butch said he wanted to bother you or something."

"Damn it Bomb, why do you always have to be a tattle tale?" Butch asked, his scowl deepening. Bomb just shrugged, sat back, and let the music fill his ears.

Bellina sighed. '_This food is taking way too long.' _she thought to herself, a frown forming on her face. '_They're usually quicker than this.'_ Buttercup faced her sister.

"Bellina be patient." Buttercup said. "The food will be here and you can be happy." Bellina just frowned even more, crossed her arms, and covered her eyes even more with her hair. Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude. When it comes to food being late, her little sister can always get impatient.

Just then, the window crashed. Bellina and Bomb quickly put their musical devices away. The boys and girls all looked at the destruction. Suddenly, another item crashed through the window.

"What the hell!" Buttercup screamed as a gas suddenly filled the air. She got up, but then soon fell on the floor. The others looked at each other in complete horror as the all passed out either on the floor or in their seats. Before they all passed out, they heard an evil laugh. The mysterious figure stepped into the Café, guys her Daddy bought her by her side.

"Pick them up and put them in the truck." The mysterious girl said pointing at the now passed out Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs. An evil smile crept on her face. "I've been planning this for years. Now they have to accept me in their little group." She laughed evilly and stepped inside the truck. "I've got the Powerpuff Girls now."

Blossom woke up. Her head felt dizzy as she stood up. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked herself. She suddenly found herself in a different location. Wasn't she just at the Café? She studied the area. The place was all white: the walls, the sky, everything. There was nothing that was a different color other than her, her sisters, and the boys.

Everyone started to wake up and was surprised that they weren't at the Café anymore.

"Where the hell are we?" Butch asked as he started to get his vision. Suddenly, an evil laugh rang through the air. Everyone tried to see who was making the noise.

"Don't even bother." they all heard a familiar snobby voice say. "You're trapped in my little playground. I'm just in the outside room, drinking my precious tea."

Everyone growled. "_**Princess!**_" they all exclaimed in angry voices. Princess's evil laugh rang through the air once again.

"That's my name; don't wear it out." she said evilly.

Buttercup growled. "What do you want? A fight! A brutal beating! Come out here where we all can see you!" Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Buttercup." Princess's voice said. "Why would I want to do that? I just want you guys to have a little _**fun **_in my playground."

"Oh, a playground!" Boomer asked excitedly. He started to jump up and down. "I wanna play, I wanna play!" Brick walked over to his brother and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed while rubbing his head in pain.

"Looks like someone's anxious", Princess said with a laugh. "Ok, I'll explain this clearly. The simulator you guys are now in makes your worst fears come to life." Her annoying laugh rang as everyone's eyes widened. "The simulator can go into your brains and read what your worst fear is. Now I'll let you all out _**if**_ you guys will let me be a Powerpuff Girl."

"You're _**still **_trying to be a Powerpuff Girl?" Blossom asked. "That is the most absurd thing I have heard in my life. You're a _**teen **_now! Grow up."

"Yea." Buttercup growled, agreeing with her older sister. "We'll never let you join. Get it through your thick skull!"

"Ok then." Princess said. "If I can't become a Powerpuff Girl, then the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs shall never see daylight again! I get whatever I want, when I want. Hmm, let's start with-" Suddenly everyone heard a click and the room became a darkening black. Bubbles screamed and gripped the person who was the nearest to her, which happened to be Boomer. He blushed, but nobody saw because nobody could see.

"Well guys." Blossom started as she sighed. "It looks like Princess is starting with Bubbles."

Me: Ohh, another cliffy:)

Katty: Ahh, the cliffies. They make readers anxious to read more of our story XD

Me: Well do the triple R's: Read, Reread, & Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Me: 20 reviews guys? Thank you guys SO much! Without you readers, my story would have been going but still! XD I never thought I'd get this much love ^U^

_**Disclaimer-**__** We own nothing other than Bellina and Bomb.**_

Katty: Now here's the next chap.!

"G-guys." Bubbles said in a scared tone. "It's d-dark and I'm s-scared. W-what are we going to d-do?" She clutched on Boomer's arm tighter. Boomer rubbed her head softly, which made Bubbles a little bit better, but not better enough.

Blossom grabbed out her phone and pressed a button so everyone can see her face with the phone's light. "All right. Everybody grab out any electronics that can produce light." Everyone else went into their coat pockets and grabbed their electronics. "Ok, umm, now what?"

"I don't know." Brick said with a shrug. "Walk I guess until Princess picks the next person? I bet we can find an exit if we keep going forward." Everyone else nodded.

"Ok everyone." Blossom said. "Stick together and don't wander off. We don't want any one getting lost, so we have to stay in a tight group. Grab hands and we'll start walking." Everyone grabbed hands and formed a circle. Then, they all started to walk slowly.

Bubbles had her eyes closed tightly. She couldn't stand the dark. What would happen if a monster came out of thin air and ate her! She'd be dead! She could see it now: a monster with a long tail, big fangs, red, blood thirst eyes, giant-

"Bubbles are you ok?" she heard someone whisper. She recognized Boomer's soothing voice.

Bubbles gripped on Boomer's hand tighter and shook her head. "No. I'm g-going to d-die t-today. I never got to s-see the Professor. He's p-probably worried s-sick." Bubbles eyes really hurt because she was closing them really tightly.

"Bubbles, we're not going to die." Buttercup said annoyed. Her phone went dark, but she pressed another button to get the light back. "We're gonna find a way out and beat up that snobby witch, ok?" Bubbles had a hard time believing that, but still nodded at her older sister.

Blossom groaned. "I wish this stupid place had some signal. We could've called the Professor." The group of boys and girls kept walking in silence, Bubbles getting more scared each second.

"Couldn't we just fly up or something?" Bomb asked after a long period of silence. He pressed a button on his phone. "There could be a door or something up there. Then, we could escape."

Brick shook his head. "That would be way too easy. Princess is one of those villains who think things through." Bomb just frowned in reply. More silence filled the air.

"God, this is taking too long!" Butch exclaimed after yet another long period of silence. "When the hell is Princess going to change the stupid settings!"

Princess's laugh spread through the air. The teens suddenly stopped in their tracks, looking up at the dark sky (excluding Bubbles, who would not open her eyes). "Well, how about now?" Princess said. "The more my toys get scared, the better. Mwahahahaha! Now next on my scare list is-" Suddenly, there was a clicking sound. The darkness was suddenly replaced with brightness again. The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs put their electronics away.

Buttercup glared at Butch. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" Butch gave her a glare back.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen? Bubbles dealt with her fear just fine! Look at her." The two greens glanced at the blonde haired girl, who currently had a frightened look in her eye and would not let go of Boomer, who was blushing madly. Butch laughed nervously. "See? Just fine." Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Suddenly a noise was heard. Boomer looked up and saw something falling from the sky. "What the heck is that thing?" he exclaimed, pointing at the unknown object. Everybody looked up to where Boomer was pointing at. The object was moving faster and faster each second.

"Is that…a needle?" Blossom asked. She shut her eyes a little to get a better view. Her eyes suddenly widened. "That _is _a needle! Everyone MOVE!" The 8 teens ran away from the spot they were standing in. The needle came down with a loud "BOOM".

"Who the hell fears a _needle_!" Buttercup screeched. Brick looked down at his shoes and raised his hands slowly. "Seriously Brick? Out of all the fears in the world, it just _had _to be needles!"

Brick scowled. "Those things hurt! I mean, who _**isn't **_afraid of needles?" Everybody else raised their hands. Brick's scowled deepened. "Ok, so you guys aren't afraid of needles, but come on!" Suddenly, a bunch of needles came falling from the sky, aiming at the teens.

"Oh crud." Bomb murmured under his breath. "More needles. Just what we need." Everybody started to scatter away from each other.

Bellina dodged one of the needles, but another one came falling and cut her yellow coat a little. She sighed and kept running. "Dumb needles ruined my coat." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Bubbles!" Boomer exclaimed. "Look out! One's aiming at your head!"

Bubbles looked up. "Huh?" Her eyes suddenly widened in terror. She then did a sonic scream. The needle broke into little pieces. She sighed of relief and started to run again.

Buttercup growled and punched every needle that came into her path. The pieces of needles scattered everywhere, cutting her a little. "I could use a little help." she said with gritted teeth, glaring at Butch who was just standing there. Butch rolled his eyes, but nevertheless started to punch the needles with his counterpart.

Brick dodged each needle one by one. He started to get really irritated, because needles came everywhere he went. "Needle, needle, oh look! Just what I need. ANOTHER STUPID NEEDLE!" He used his fire breath to melt one of the needles aiming at his left arm. "Why are they all aiming mostly at me!"

Blossom studied the sky while dodging the needles. "Hmm." she thought aloud. She faced Brick. "The needles are mostly aiming at Brick." She then glanced at the sky again. "It's like a pattern. Small needles go into groups while big needles travel alone." She dodged yet another needle and kept her mind thinking.

Bomb ran to the left, dodging one of the needles. "I just need my harmonica." he said to himself. He searched his pants pockets. "Nope." He flew in the air and dodged yet another needle while checking his coat pockets. "Where is the little thing?" He unzipped his coat and looked in his jacket pocket. "Ah ha! There you are." He zipped his dark yellow coat back up, his harmonica still in his grip. "Hey everyone! Gather over here so I can make a shield!" Everyone came running to the dark blue haired teen, Brick running the fastest. The needles kept aiming at them.

"Blow, blow, BLOW!" Brick exclaimed once everyone was where Bomb was. Bomb quickly blew a note into his harmonica, a dark yellow force shield coming around the group. Once it was made, the needles bounced off of it and onto the ground. Everyone sighed of relief.

"Can't we just stay in this bubble thingie and _not _face our fears?" Bubbles asked as she sat down to rest.

"I don't think Princess will let us off the hook that easily, Bubbs." Bellina replied with a sigh. "You know Princess. 'I want to be a Powerpuff Girl! I get whatever I want.'" Everybody laughed at Bellina's impression of Princess.

"So now what do we do?" Butch asked. "Just stay in this shield for the rest of our lives?"

"Nah." Brick said to his younger brother. "We just wait until Princess picks someone else, which could take forever….hopefully it will take forever." Everyone nodded in agreement.

'_I'm hungry.' _Bomb thought to himself. '_I think I have some snacks in the inside pocket of this coat.' _He unzipped his coat pocket. '_Ohh. Granola bars. Yummy.' _He grabbed one of the granola bars and started to eat it. Bellina's head jerked up.

"I want a granola bar." she said to Bomb. "Can I get one?" Bomb frowned. "Please?" Bomb's frown deepened. "Oh come on! I didn't eat breakfast and I'm starving!" Bomb sighed, grabbed a granola bar, and handed it to his counterpart. Bellina beamed as she started to open the wrapper.

"Can I get one, too?" Bubbles asked.

"Yea, me too." Boomer said.

"And me?" Blossom asked.

"And don't you wanna give your older brother one?" Butch asked.

Bomb growled. "Fine! You all can have a stinking granola bar! Just SHUT UP!" With that, he unzipped his coat again and threw granola bars to everyone.

"But I didn't even ask-" Buttercup started.

"Just EAT THE STUPID THING!" Bomb yelled angrily. Buttercup frowned but still started to eat the granola bar. Bomb sighed, hid his eyes with his hair and started to eat his snack again. Everybody was pretty shocked. It's really rare seeing Bomb or Bellina lose their cool.

"Speaking of yellows losing their cool-" Buttercup started as she grabbed her phone. She went to videos and clicked on one of them. Everyone except Butch came around in a circle to watch. Buttercup smirked. "Come on Butch. Don't you remember that day you got messed up by Belli?"

_**FLASHBACK!**_

**The 13 year old Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs were currently at the Powerpuffs residence. The reds, blues, and yellows were in a circle working on their homework. The greens didn't even bother to start their homework and went to start playing video games.**

"**Yea, I'm totally beating your butt in this game Butterbabe!" Butch exclaimed. Buttercup scowled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Butch stomach's growled. He paused the game. "I'm getting a snack. Don't miss me too much." Buttercup's scowl deepened as Butch got up and walked to the kitchen.**

"**Hmm." he whispered to himself. "Let's see. Yogurt? Nah, how about this PB and J? Yea, this looks yummy." He grabbed the sandwich and ate it in a few seconds. Buttercup saw the whole thing, so she quickly grabbed her phone and put it on the camcorder. She then pressed play and smirked.**

"**Hey Belli!" she called out to her sister. "Can you get me a pop?" **

**Bellina grinned her toothy grin. "Sure big sis!" She got up from her sitting place, waddled to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. "Huh?" she said to herself. "Where's my sandwich?" She searched and searched everywhere in the fridge. She then closed the fridge, went into the freezer and checked there. Next, she slammed the freezer in anger.**

"**Is everything all right Belli?" Blossom asked. Everybody looked up from their text books while Buttercup kept her phone on record. **

**Bellina slowly turned around. She had fire in her eyes. "Who-" she started with gritted teeth. "Took. My." She grabbed a spoon of the table and broke it. "PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH!" **

**Buttercup laughed in her head. '**_**This is getting good.'**_

"**I did." Butch replied. Bellina's head jerked to face him. "It was really good, too. Thanks for it!" Bellina growled.**

"**Uh-" Bubbles started.**

"**Oh." Boomer finished.**

"**This is **_**not **_**good." Bomb said. "Butch, get ready to die by a chick."**

"**Ha!" Butch laughed. "She ain't gonna do nothin'. She can make herself anoth-" Before he could finish, Bellina zoomed to him and punched him in the face over and over again. Blossom and Brick got up and was about to break the two apart when Bomb came in from of them.**

"**Don't do it!" he exclaimed. "You'll get hurt, too." The two reds sighed and kept a worried look in their eyes as they faced the green that was getting beaten up by the steamed yellow. The two blues got pretty scared and hid their faces with their text books so they wouldn't have to see the brutal beating.**

'**And what was Buttercup doing while her counterpart got messed up by her little sister?' you may ask. Well, she held her phone, recording their every move while cracking up. **

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

"Wait." Buttercup said, holding back laughs. "Here comes the best part!" Everyone watching the video looked at her phone eagerly.

"MY JEWELS!" came Butch's scream from the phone. Buttercup went into hysterics.

"Never touch my food again or you'll regret it!" came Bellina's growl from the phone. With that, the video ended.

Butch scowled and rolled his eyes. "I let her win that." he murdered to himself with crossed arms.

Suddenly, Princess's laugh came in. Everyone groaned as Buttercup put her phone away. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? My toys resting? I'll fix that!" Suddenly, they heard another click sound. Bomb's shield suddenly vanished. Everyone stood up and built their guard up.

"Ok guys." Brick said. "Get ready for the next fear." Everybody nodded and waited.

Me: Ok, finally done!

Brick: *raises eyebrow* I'm scarred of _needles?_

Blossom: Clearly.

Butch: And I got beaten up by a sissy! What is wrong with you two authors! DX

Buttercup: HAHAHA! XD

Katty: All right, do the three R's for us! And thanks for the 20 reviews again! :D


	14. Chapter 13

Me: HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D Sorry, I haven't written in a while. I had some homework troubles :l Ok, I got some things to write to reviewers:)

To ROCuevas: Sure! :D

To MangaTrial: Yea, the chapter did start with darkness, which I think is Bubbles fear. It said it on the Powerpuff's Wikipedia and was shown in some episodes. You'll never know if they'll get out or what the Professor's doing until I write more :D Hope you like this chapter!

To xlovecandyxx: Bellina is like a really quiet person. It makes her more mysterious. She's sweet like Bubbles, but tough like Buttercup. She's also really smart, but not as smart as Blossom. She dresses like a tomboy girly girl, 'cause she likes her clothes to be pretty, but she hates skirts and dresses. She likes jokes if they're funny, and sometimes make up her own jokes, too:) Hoped this was detailed enough!

_**Disclaimer: **__**We don't own anything except Bellina and Bomb.**_

Katty: Now let's get this story on the road? XD

Me: Did that even make sense?

Katty: Probably not…

_**Chapter 13**_

Princess's laugh echoed through the room again. "This one will be fun to watch! Watching the Powerpuff Girls 'toughest fighter' get scared. Mwahahahaha!"

Buttercup scowled and rolled her eyes. "First of all, your laugh is annoying. Secondly, _bring it on_!"

The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs could hear Princess scoff. "Puh-lease! It's already brought, gender confused." Buttercup only growled in reply.

"Hey, what _is _your fear anyways?" asked Butch, glancing at her.

Buttercup sighed. "You're probably going to laugh at this, but it's-" Suddenly, a rumble was heard. The teens' bodies bounced a little.

"Well whatever it is, it must be pretty huge!" Butch exclaimed over the loud noises. The rumbles kept getting louder and the teens' bodies bounced higher and higher.

"I'm getting scared of whatever this thing is!" exclaimed Bubbles. Then she pointed at an object traveling at normal speed. "Here it comes!"

When the creature came into view, it turned out to be a spider. Not just a regular spider, though. It was a HUMONGUES spider. It had eight big eyes and was black and brown all over. Not to mention those 8, long legs that could kill anybody in its path. Buttercup shivered in horror. It was worse than she thought it'd be.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I thought you got over the whole 'I'm scarred of spiders' phase."

Buttercup laughed nervously. "I did. Now it's big poisonous spiders. A ha-ha, yea. I think we should either run or kill it. What do you guys think?"

"Run, run, RUN!" Bubbles exclaimed about to take off faster than you could blink. Boomer was getting ready to follow.

"Kill, kill, KILL!" exclaimed an excited Butch, cracking his knuckles. He grinned the grin of a maniac.

"How about this: we try to defeat it." Bomb suggested.

"But what happens if we can't?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Oh that's easy." started Buttercup. "Run like hell!" The giant spider let out a mighty roar. Everybody flinched.

"Ok, lets at least try and find weaknesses." Blossom chirped in a scarred tone. Everybody nodded slowly.

Butch let out an evil grin. "You don't gotta ask _me _twice." Butch laughed. He flew into the air and punched the spider in one of its eyes. The eye fell to the ground. The spider screeched. The sound waves travelled into the teens' ears. Everyone covered their ears in pain. Their sensitive ears couldn't take it. Suddenly, the spider spit some white stuff from its mouth. Butch screamed and dodged it just in time.

"Oh, so it spits venom out?" Brick asked in terror with wide eyes. "Yea, now I vote we run."

"No!" Butch exclaimed, still in the air. "I'm gonna find a weakness if it's the last thing I do! You guys can go run like sissies, but I think _I'll _stay behind." He crossed his arms confidently.

"It's not running like sissies!" Buttercup yelled at him. "It's common sense, ya idiot!" Butch just shook his head.

Blossom tapped her foot in concentration. "Maybe if we- nah." She then gasped. "How about- nope, that would really fail big time."

Brick tilted his head. "How about we just punch each and every one of its eyes out until it turns blind. Then it won't know where to spit its venom."

Blossom grinned. "Yea, that just might work. Then, we could search its body for any weaknesses." She put her fist hand. "Let's do this!" Everyone nodded. Butch was zooming fast around the vicious creature. The spider's eyes were all dizzy. The teens thought this was their chance. Brick flew to the creature, quickly followed by Blossom, a scarred Bubbles, Bomb, Boomer, Bellina, and lastly, a frightened Buttercup.

Buttercup gritted her teeth, shut her eyes, and raised a fist, aiming it at one of the eyes. She quickly punched the eye and squeaked. The eye quickly fell to the ground and she sighed in relief. The creature suddenly got its vision back and was all eyes on Buttercup. Buttercup slowly turned around and froze. '_I'm such a wimp when it comes to spiders.' _she thought.

'_**Nah, you're just a wimp in general.' **_Buttercup heard someone think. She quickly got out of her frozen state and glared at Butch, who was sticking his tongue out at her. '_SHUT UP BUTCH!' _she thought loudly. Butch covered his ears in pain. Buttercup's scream was _loud._ She shook her head, faced the spider, and gulped. What was taking the others so long?

Bubbles scooted over to one of the eyes. She then pocked it. "Eww." she said aloud. "It's all slimy and sticky." She then raised a fist and punched it softly. The eye stayed in its place. She sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to do it harder." She once again raised her fist and punched the eye with force. The eye popped out of its place and found itself on the ground. 3 eyes down, 5 more to go.

"Ok, all I have to do is punch it." Boomer said to himself. "No biggie, right? It's just one punch and BAM! It's over with." He stared at the eye, which was still staring directly at a scarred Buttercup. He groaned. "Ah, forget it! I wonder if kicking works." He kicked his foot back and then forward, kicking the eye out of place. 4 eyes down, 4 more to go.

Bellina and Bomb looked at the eyes. The eyes starred at Buttercup. Bellina slapped the eye out of place while Bomb unscrewed it and threw it to the ground. "Too easy." they both said at the same time, shaking their heads. 6 eyes down, 2 more to go.

Blossom sighed. "This thing is so hideous." She took a deep breath in and used her ice breath to freeze the eye. She then punched it into pieces. 7 eyes down, 1 more to go.

"Hurry up Brick and punch the eye out!" Butch called out to his brother. "Unless you're too chicken and want _me _to do it." Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes as he punched the last eye out.

"All right everyone!" Blossom called out. "Now we just have to search everywhere until we find a weakness." Everyone nodded and started to search from top to bottom.

Bomb and Butch worked together to punch all of its legs off. The spider screeched its loud scream and fell down with a thud.

"YAY!" Bubbles cheered. "They killed it! We're saved!" Suddenly, a rumble was heard. The spider screeched again and out popped out 8 new legs, slimy and ready for work. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Umm." Bubbles started. "Never mind. That's not the weakness." Everyone nodded and kept searching.

Buttercup slowly travelled to the blind creature's back. "I wonder why it doesn't attack." she said quietly. "Maybe it just admitted defeat." When she got to her destination, she saw a huge, red bump. "I wonder why nobody saw this. Maybe if I punch it, it'll die? Hmm." She came to an option. She raised her fist and punched it. _**Hardly, **_may I add. The spider fell over to the left and started to spin around in pain. The teens quickly backed up far away, afraid that they might be splattered by spider guts. The spider moved its body around until it finally exploded into nothingness**(K/N Did you guys know that was a word? XD) **The guts splattered all over the place, but luckily didn't hit the disgusted group.

Buttercup sighed of relief. "It's finally dead." she said happily. She then got frowned and got a serious look on her face. "Now we can move on." Everyone waited for Princess's laugh, but it never came.

Blossom motioned everyone to join a tight circle. "Ok." she whispered. "Maybe we should just stay silent and not talk until Princess notices." Everyone nodded in agreement, separated, sat down, and stayed as quiet as they could. Bellina and Bomb carefully grabbed their granola bars they never finished and ate them quietly. Butch and Buttercup starred at the white endless sky. Bubbles and Boomer put their phones on silent and explored. Brick and Blossom put their minds to work and thought about important things, like how the heck they were going to escape and what Princess is still planning after everyone faced their worst fear.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Princess sat in her bedroom. She was humming a random tune that came into thought and was drawing a picture. A picture of her as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The rest of the girls were kneeling by their leader while the Rowdyruffs were dead by their side. She laughed an evil laugh but then stopped.

"I'm bored." she said with a snobby yawn. "I should never be bored. Let's write in my diary!" She squealed as she clapped her hands three times slowly. A servant suddenly came with her diary, a pen and her key on a serving tray. She grabbed the three objects without saying thank you to the servant and immediately opened it.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have finally captured the Powerpuff Girls! And I've even gotten the Rowdyruff Boys. What a bonus! Now they all will tremble before me and crown me the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. I've been planning this since 6**__**th**__** grade. I can't fail! They all have finally lost to me, Princess Morbucks.**_

_**With evil Love,**_

_**Princess 3**_

Suddenly one of the scientists came walking in her room. "Ms. Morbucks? It seems that your little 'toys' are taking another rest."

Princess cracked an evil grin. "So they want to rest again, huh? Not on my watch, they're not! Hand me my microphone and the switch!"

The scientist nodded. "As you wish Ms. Morbucks." The same servant who handed the rich girl her diary came back and handed her a microphone and a switch. The switch had 8 switches to it, each representing the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs favorite color.

She cleared her throat. '_This is fun. Very fun indeed.'_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hello!" Princess exclaimed through microphone. The Puffs and Ruffs groaned and stood up. They were enjoying their second 'break'. Princess laughed her evil laugh.

"O…M…G!" Bubbles started. "That laugh is so stupid! Ugh." She shook her head.

"You got my vote on that!" exclaimed Buttercup. "It's also annoying, snobby, idiotic-"

"_**ENOUGH!**_", Princess screeched, quite annoyed with Buttercup's rude sayings. "AS I WAS SAYING, why are you guys resting again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time."

"Um, because your evil and we don't give a fuck what you say?" Butch said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ha-ha, oh Butch." Princess said. "Maybe _you _should be next. I bet you'd _love _that!" Butch scowled. "Or how about wittle Boomer?" Boomer shook his head quickly and shut his eyes in terror. He didn't want to face _his _fear. "Maybe the despicable Blossom?" Blossom stood calmly and quietly, waiting to see what Princess would do. "Nah, she should be one of the last. Maybe mysterious Bellina. Ohh." Bellina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Princess gasped happily. "I know! How about Bomb? Everyone's wondering what _he _fears." That was kind of true. Nobody knew what Bomb or Bellina feared. "Ok, I've made my decision. Bomb it is!"

Bomb parted his hair from view and smiled. His dark yellow eyes sparkled happily. "Ok! Go ahead, but it won't work. Nobody shall ever know my secret fear." Everyone just stared at him with confusion. He seemed kind of creepy.

Princess laughed as a clicking sound was heard. Everybody except Bomb got ready for something to pop out of nowhere, but nothing happened. "What the heck?" Princess asked through the microphone. Some tapping noises were heard. "Is this thing broken or something?"

Bomb laughed. It sounded kind of like Boomer's. "I'm already living my fear, 'ya idiot." Everybody else looked at him with confused eyes. What does he mean by he's living his worst fear?

Princess groaned in reply. "All right, I don't have time for this! Next person is-" Suddenly, the famous clicking sound echoed through the simulator.

Something fell through the sky. It came down with quick speed. Everybody looked up in fear.

"WAIT!" Butch exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Before we get scarred, I want to know one thing: what _is _your fear Bomb?"

"Yea dude. You said you were already living your worst fear." Boomer said with a confused face.

Bomb sighed and his hair fell over his eyes. "My worst fear is starving. I'm already starving my heart out here!" He looked down sadly as everyone else fell down anime style.

"That is dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." Buttercup groaned as she and the rest got up. She turned her attention back up to the sky, followed by everybody else. "Look out everyone! Here it comes!"

Katty: And we are now done!

Me: Cliffy again! YAY XD

Buttercup: You two are insane, 'ya know that? O.o

Me: Yep! Now please do the three R's: Read. Reread, and Review :)


	15. Chapter 14

Me: I'm back and ready to write more:) And we have 30 reviews! THANK YOU GUYS. I'm gonna cry :')

Bubbles: Woo Hoo! Let's party XD

Katty: Yeah, little Bubbles had some candy earlier….

Blossom: Oh goodness.

_**Disclaimer: **__**We own nothing at all but Bellina and Bomb. That's it, just those two OCs, ok? No songs, no characters, no snacks, nothing except MY two characters!**_

Katty: Are you cranky?

Me: No….just bored XD

-insert line here-__

_**Chapter 14**_

_**WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF!**_

"_**That is dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life." Buttercup groaned as she and the rest got up. She turned her attention back up to the sky, followed by everybody else. "Look out everyone! Here it comes!"**_

-insert line here-

"Watch out everyone!" Blossom exclaimed as the object fell at a quick speed. "It's going to-" Before she could finish, two white walls fell on the outside of them, followed by more walls. When the falling of the walls was done, the 5 small walls made a cramped space. The teens all looked confused. "It's just a bunch of walls?" Blossom asked in a confused tone.

"Man, we could get out of here easily." Buttercup said while rolling her green eyes. "I thought Princess was smarter than this." She raised a fist and punched the wall. When her fist made contact, she hurriedly pulled it back and shook it in pain. "Shit! This wall is stupid as fu-"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Language! You are using vulgar language in front of a younger age." She pointed at the two yellows. Bellina and Bomb just shook their heads. They were surprised to know that Bubbles even _knew _the word 'vulgar' and its meaning.

"All right, let me try." Butch said with confidence. "You might be strong, but I'm stronger." Buttercup scoffed and was about to argue back, but Butch hit the wall with great force and pulled his hand away. "AW SH-"

"Butch!" Bubbles exclaimed with a gasp. "Don't use naughty words. Didn't I just remind Buttercup?" She crossed her arms and grew a stern look.

"We don't have time for this." Brick said with a long sigh. He felt stress build up. "All right. Whose fear are we facing? We all already know it's not me, Buttercup, Bubbles, or Bomb. Is it you Boomer?"

Boomer pouted. "Nope! My fear is way worse than whatever this is."

"Sure." Brick said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, is it you Pinky?"

Blossom scowled. "Don't call me that! And just to let you know, this isn't my fear. You all should know it anyways."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Brick said in an annoyed tone. "All right, it must be Butch."

"HA!" Butch laughed. "This ain't my fear. Plus, I fear nothing anyways, so you don't have to worry about me getting scarred…not that I _do _get scarred…..'cause I don't!"

"Then that just leaves-" Everybody turned and looked at Bellina. She was staring straight at a wall, her back turned to them.

Buttercup walked slowly in front of her younger sister. "Bellina? Are you ok?" She waved a hand in Bellina's face. Bellina didn't even blink. Buttercup gulped and walked back to the other confused teenagers. Suddenly, Bellina turned slowly on one heel. Her eyes were a sparkling yellow and she had a wide grin. She then burst into giggles. She held her stomach and fell to the ground, rolling around. Everyone looked at her with weird looks.

"Ok, what the fuck?" Butch asked, the look still on his face. "Why the hell is she _laughing_? Shouldn't she be scarred or something?" Bellina immediately stopped her giggles and sat on her bottom. Everyone followed her example and sat down slowly. Bellina had a wide smile.

"Oh BOOMER!" she said happily. Boomer looked at her with a confused look as she crawled slowly to him on her knees. "Tell her that you love her." she giggled.

Boomer blushed. "W-who are you talking about? I don't have a crush on anyone!"

Bellina giggled again with a wide grin on her face. "I never said it was a crush. Plus, you know who I'm talking about. This i-is your chance man!" Bellina laughed slowly and pointed at Bubbles. Her face suddenly got serious. "And Bubbles, you have to tell him you love him, too. We all know you do!"

Bubbles looked down and blushed a deep red. "Why should I anyways? I bet he likes someone else." The other teenagers looked at the blues and one yellow with a confused look. Did they forget about that they were there sitting and listening to the whole conversation?

Bellina giggled and hugged her older sister. "Everyone knows he likes you back. You can tell him right now, ok?" Bubbles nodded slowly and looked down again. "Wait! Not now. When we're out of here, both of you, alright?" They both nodded with a worried look in their eyes.

Bellina's eyes shone as she stood up sloppily and floated wobbly to Blossom happily. When she reached her destination, she sat by her oldest sister. "Where's your bow?" Bellina asked with a giggle.

"I left it in my suitcase?" Blossom said, looking at her youngest sister with worry. She was acting really creepy. "What is up with you? Are you all right? You're too….giggly."

Bellina waved her hand. "Of course I am! Now, I'm going to say what I said to Bubbly!" She pointed a finger directly in front of Blossom. Blossom moved the finger away from her face. "You have to tell him!"

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Tell who what?"

"Oh you know! You have to tell that guy that he's sexy!" Buttercup stifled a laugh a Blossom got more confused. "You know that guy who's really smart. He goes to our school and you always say you hate him and he wears-" Before she could finish, Blossom jumped up and tackled her hand onto Bellina's mouth.

"Don't say who it is!" Blossom hissed. "You're giving out too many hints. I'll be embarrassed." Bellina nodded and giggled in reply as Blossom let go of her sister with a sigh. The other teenagers looked at Blossom with confusion.

"So you _do _have a crush?" Brick asked with a tilt of his head. "Never knew Pinky was interested in anybody."

Blossom blushed slightly. "S-shut up!"

Bellina giggled. She then started to do head flips toward her last older sister. The black haired girl looked at her sister like she was an insane person asking for a knife to kill themself. When she got there, she got up and trudged behind of Buttercup. She then started to play with her black hair. "Oh Buttercup. Y-you always were a non-lovey dovey type."

Buttercup scoffed. "Of course I am. You are too."

"Y-yeah but I know things about you that you don't even know." she whispered in ear as she rubbed her hair.

"Yea, and what might that be?" Buttercup asked slowly, knowing her sister was going crazy.

Bellina went into a fit of giggles. "You're madly in love like our other sisters!"

Buttercup did another scoff. "Yea, you're too talkative and high, you know that?"

"And you're crushing on someone in this room. Did you know that?" Bellina laughed loudly while Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yea, something's really wrong with you if you think I'd fall for any of these losers." She pointed at the boys while Butch and Brick scowled, Boomer frowned, and Bomb did absolutely nothing.

"I kind of agree with Bellina." Bubbles spoke up. "You are falling for one of these guys, whose name I shall not say to keep it a secret."

"Just admit it." Blossom sighed. "I mean there are _so _many signs. Plus you guys look adorable together!" Bubbles nodded in agreement while Buttercup stared at her three sisters like they were some weirdoes on the street trying to sell her a single candy cane for 50 dollars.

"All right, I think this 'falling in love with people' conversation is over Belli." Buttercup said annoyed.

Bellina shook her head no in reply. "Nuh uh, we didn't talk to Bomb yet B.C." Everybody gave her a weird look, including Bomb.

"Now I really think she's high." Butch said. "Bomb and love don't fit in the same category, now do they?" The other teenagers shook their heads 'no', agreeing with Butch. Butch faced Bellina. "All right, Sunshine. Maybe you should go back to your mysterious self and not talk as often. It'll be a pleasant choice."

Bellina went into another fit of giggles as she got up. "B-Butch, you can't tell me what to do. I k-kicked your butt when we were 13, and I c-can do it again." She hiccupped and laughed, Buttercup joining her. The two made Butch scowl. Bellina walked to Bomb in a dramatic slow motion. Everybody just shook their heads at the crazy teenager. When she reached Bomb, Bellina sat down next to him. "Now B-Bomb, my awesome counterpart, you've b-been in love with this chick s-since we were kids. N-now who is she?"

Bomb didn't bother to look up. "I'm not crushing on anybody, I'm not in love with anybody, and I _definitely _don't want to be with anybody." he said dully. "Now go back to being normal and stop being a match maker."

"O-ok, you don't have to say who it is, but just s-say you like someone." Bellina giggled and smiled widely.

"But I don't like anyone, Bell." Bomb replied in a 'matter of fact' tone, using his nick name he gave her. He frowned at Bellina's attitude.

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yep!"

"Nope."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't. This conversation is over."

"Yes. You do. This conversation will still go."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"All right, all right! So what if I've fallen for someone! Jeez." Bellina smiled in victory as everyone stared at the two yellows in shock.

"Wow dude." Boomer said. "Bellina was right, man. Why haven't you told us this?"

"Yea dude, what gives?" Brick asked. "You could've at least told me it instead of those two bull dozers."

"Or me!" Butch exclaimed. "I could've gotten you this girl by now. Now I have some questions for you, lover boy." Butch went in his coat pocket and grabbed out a small notebook and a pen. "Ok, is she cute, hot, or sexy?"

Bomb hid his eyes and cheeks with his hair so nobody would see him blush slightly. "Like I'll tell you." he murmured under his breath.

Butch nodded. "That means that she's hot in his language." he whispered loudly to the others. Bomb blushed deeper as Butch wrote down some things. "Now, do we know her?"

Bomb shook his head quickly. "N-no! You don't know her at all! Stop asking questions about my love life and improve yours or something. Last time I heard, you said that this certain girl was pretty sexy. And that girl's name is-"

"Ok, ok!" Butch waved his arms. "Everyone doesn't need to know that." He laughed nervously. "I'd get in serious trouble Bomb. You know that!" Bomb just shook his head.

"So." Blossom said uncomfortably. "Now I'm interested since Bellina only tells the truth at this state. Tell me Belli, are you crushing on someone?"

Bellina lay on her stomach and laughed softly. "Yep, but I only told Bubbles. She'll never tell you. Ahahaha." She put her head on her arms.

Buttercup scooted over to her blonde haired sister. "Hey Bubbles. You wanna tell me who she likes?"

Bubbles stuck out her tongue at her older sister's bad attempt to make her spill the beans. "No silly! Only if Bellina will let you. If she does, then I'll say."

Buttercup looked at her sister with pleading eyes. "Oh, come on! I'll give you my Hershey once we're out of here. Promise."

Bellina giggled. "All right you can go ahead and tell her. You can tell Blossom too."

"Oh, all righty then." Bubbles glanced left and right and whispered someone's name in Buttercup's ear. Buttercup shrugged after she heard.

"So expected, Bloss." Buttercup said. "You can predict who it is and get it right."

"Wow, so it's that easy?" Buttercup nodded in reply. Blossom pushed herself up, walked to where her two sisters were, and let Bubbles whisper the name in her ear. "Oh so it _is _him, huh? Yea, I had the feeling."

"Who is it?" Boomer asked. "I wanna know. Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Like we'd tell you Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed. She giggled. "You're so adorable when you're curious." Everyone turned to Bubbles. She blushed and looked down. "D-did I just say that out loud?"

"Y-yea, you did." Boomer replied, also blushing and looking at his shoes.

"All right, love is now officially over!" Brick exclaimed. "Am I the only sane person here? Anyways, we should try and get Bellina to her normal self. She's just so creepy when she's like this." Everyone nodded. "Ok, how do we do this?"

"Bellina." Buttercup faced her sister. "Go back to normal. You're scaring the shit out of all of us." Bellina just giggled while Buttercup groaned. "This is too hard! What do we do, play a random song or something?"

Blossom gasped and snapped her fingers. "That's it! Wow, Buttercup. You gave out a decent idea for once." Buttercup scowled while Blossom reached out and grabbed out Bellina iPod from the yellow coat pocket. "Hmm, I don't know which songs she likes."

"Easy." Bomb piped up. "It doesn't matter which song you pick because she only puts the songs she deeply loves in the little thing."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "How do _you _know my sister's likings?"

"Because she told me." Bomb replied with a shrug. "Doesn't she tell you guys anything?" Blossom just shrugged as she looked at the songs list.

"Wait a minute." Blossom looked up at her sister. "You like Chris Brown?"

Bellina giggled. "Yea! He's awesome." Blossom just shook her head as she scrolled down.

Blossom once again raised an eyebrow. "Magnet? Who sings this?"

"It's the Kagamine Rin and Len version of it." Bellina replied with a hiccup. "It's Japanese and really sweet."

"Who the hell are Kagamine Rin and Len?" Butch asked.

"Like she said, they're Japanese. They belong to some group called Vocaloid." Everybody stared at Brick blankly. "What? I listen to Vocaloid. I'm fluent at Japanese guys." Everybody nodded in understanding. Blossom clicked the song and popped the earphones in her sister's ears.

Bellina frowned after a couple of minutes. "I want to listen to a Christmas song! I have no Christmas songs on this." She pouted while everyone groaned.

"She's being so stingy." Boomer said shaking his head. Bomb pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to videos. "Whatcha doin' Bomb?" Boomer asked his younger brother. Bomb just shushed him while scrolling down.

Bomb sighed, clicked a video, and slid his phone in the middle of the cramped room. "There. That's you guys during that Winter Talent Show. You sang a Christmas song." Everyone made their way to the phone.

"Ah, good times this was." Bubbles said cheerfully. Blossom and Buttercup nodded in agreement. Bellina looked at the video carefully.

"I remember this." she whispered. "Good times this was, indeed."

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Tell me again why I'm doing this again?" a thirteen year old Bellina asked in an angry tone. She crossed her arms in anger. Her and her four older sisters were currently backstage waiting until a mean girl got done singing her horrible cover of 'Let it Snow'. They all had on a long sweater representing their favorite colors. Blossom and Bubbles wore long skirts to their knees that were white and their favorite colors with some white leggings and black flats while Buttercup and Bellina had on black jeans with some black converses.

"Yea, me too." Buttercup growled. She crossed her arms like her younger sister and scowled.

"Because it's fun sillies!" Bubbles cheered. "Plus, Bellina you're a good singer, so that's why you're lead singer and the rest of us are just background singers. Just think the Professor will be very proud of us!"

Bellina hid her eyes from view. "I swear you guys owe me about twenty one peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for doing this stupid crap."

"Just be quiet." Blossom sighed. "We'll do great. And Buttercup stop sulking." Buttercup's scowl deepened at Blossom's motherly attitude. A few claps were heard from the audience, signaling that Princess was finally done. A stage officer handed the four girls their microphones. The mean girl came off of stage, a smirk on her face.

"I warmed up the crowd for you." she said. "Good luck….NOT!" She laughed her annoying laugh while the four girls rolled their eyes.

"Next up are four super powered girls singing a cover of Barlow Girl's version of 'Carol of the Bells'. Give it up for Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bellina Utonium!" Claps roamed through the auditorium while the four sisters on the stage.

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS!**_

"God, when are the girls going on?" Brick asked annoyed. He and his brothers were currently sitting in the second row of the auditorium.

"Yea man." Boomer agreed. "I wanna see them sing."

"Though I hate them all, I'd rather hear them than this chick any day." Butch said planting a scowl on his face. "She's hurting my eardrums." Finally, the girl finished her song. The boys clapped because she was finally getting off the stage.

Bomb looked at a piece of paper in his hand. "The girls are next and it's the last thing on the list. Then we can go over their house and eat triple c cookies." He smiled widely while his brother shook their heads. He was going to get fat, they know it.

"Next up are four super powered girls singing a cover of Barlow Girl's version of 'Carol of the Bells'. Give it up for Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bellina Utonium!" The four boys clapped while the four girls entered the stage.

"Record them." Butch whispered to Bomb. "If they do badly we can use it as blackmail!" He snickered while Bomb rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

Bellina gripped the microphone and looked at the back of the auditorium, not wanting to see faces. She was dead front of the stage and all eyes were fixed on her. She sighed and began to get calm. '_It's now or never.' _she thought to herself. She then began to sing. (_** NOTE!**__**: **_When the girls are singing, _italic _means just Bellina, **bold **means just Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and underline means all of the girls. Just wanted to let you know :D)

_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
>all seem to say, throw cares away.<br>Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
>to young and old, meek and the bold"<br>_

"She's good." Boomer whispered. His three brothers shushed him, trying to listen to the girls' singing without interruptions. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup began to sing back up.

"**Ding, dong, ding, dong"  
><strong> 

Bellina proceeded her singing while the other girls sang back up again._  
><em>

"_Ding, dong, ding, dong, God is their song,  
>With joyful ring, all caroling<br>_One seems to hear words of good cheer  
>From everywhere, filling the air<br>_ O, how they pound, raising the sound  
>O'er hill and dale, <em>telling their tale  
><span>Gaily they ring, while people sing  
>Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here! <span>_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!<em>(**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_"  
><em> 

The four sisters paused like they were supposed to. Then, they started to sing again.

_"On, on they send, on without end  
>their joyful tone to every home<br>Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
>all seem to say, throw cares away.<br>Ding, dong, ding, dong, God is their song  
>with joyful ring, all caroling.<br>_One seems to hear words of good cheer  
>from everywhere, filling the air<br>_ O, how they pound, raising the sound  
>o'er hill and dale, <em>telling their tale  
>Gaily they ring, while people sing<br>Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
><span>_ Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!(_**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!<em>(**Ah**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!"(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)__

Bellina kept her eyes fixed at the exit of the auditorium while everyone kept their eyes on her. She gulped silently then began to sing again.

"_Sing we now of Christmas  
>Noel sing we here (<em>**Noel sing we here**_)  
>Sing our grateful praises<br>to the babe so dear  
><em>Sing we Noel  
>the King is born Noel<br>_ Sing we now of Christmas  
>Sing we here Noel"<br>_

The girls paused once again.(**A/N I know, a lot of pauses!**)

_Sing we now of Christmas  
>Noel sing we here (<em>**Noel sing we here**_)  
>Sing our grateful praises<br>to the babe so dear_

_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells (_**Sing Noel**_)  
>all seem to say, throw cares away.<br>Christmas is here, bringing good cheer (_**Sing Noel**_)  
>to young and old, meek and the bold<em>

_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
>all seem to say, throw cares away.<br>Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
>To young and old, meek and the bold<br>O, how they pound, raising the sound  
>O'er hill and dale, <em>telling their tale_  
><em>Gaily they ring, while people sing  
>Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!<span>_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
>Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!"(<em>**Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong**)_  
><em>

Bellina smiled and floated a little bit of the stage. Her voice was soothing and smooth. '_Like butter on toast.' _She thought to herself. '_Ugh, now I want some toast.' _Her smiled stayed as she sand the last word of the song.

"_Christmas!"_

As her sisters walked off the stage, Bellina said in her microphone "Merry Christmas." and walked away. The audience went into a roar of applauses. Bomb stopped the video and glanced at his black haired brother who stared dumbfounded. "So we're using _this _as blackmail?" Bomb asked with a tilt of his head. "'Cause they sounded awesome."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"We won first place that day." Blossom said, absorbing the memories. Then she frowned. "Then I had to make twenty one PB and J's." She glanced at her younger sister who had her eyes hidden from view.

"That's what you guys get." she mumbled. She smiled secretly. "I won you guys first place."

Butch sighed. "She's back! Finally! You all should thank me for asking Bomb to record that." He smiled triumphantly.

"But you were going to use that as blackmail." Buttercup growled. "I still think it is blackmail."

"So now what?" Bubbles asked. "Just relax again?" Everybody else nodded before they got themselves occupied.

A question popped up in Boomer's head. "Hey Bomb, quick question. Can _you _sing like that?"

Bomb grabbed his phone and smiled. "Remember that truth or dare game we played when we were young?" Boomer shook his head, saying "no." Bomb's smile stayed. "Then you'll never know. Maybe I can. Maybe I can't. You decide that kid.

Bomb frowned at the name 'kid'. He was older than him! He then sighed and looked at the ceiling. '_I'll never know huh?' _he thought to himself with a shrug. '_Let's just say he can for the heck of it.' _

-insert line here-

Me: Wow, longest chapter so far :) 22 pages baby ^3^

Buttercup: That because you guys used song lyrics. ;)

Butch: Yea man, both of you cheated! Didn't you tell us not to cheat? ;)

Bubbles: YAY CHEATING! XD

Boomer: I'll just…get her out of here. (drags Bubbles away and sighs) Why me? x.x

Katty: That was…awkward. Well, do those triple R's people! The more reviews, the better! ^U^


	16. Chapter 15

Me: It's been a while, huh? Midterm studies are KILLING ME! X_X Oh yea, a note.

_**To MagnaTrial- **__**Bellina's fear is technically closed spaces. I really don't know why she talks about 'who they like' either(**_Buttercup: Wow, you don't even know your OC that much, do you?)_**ANYWAYS, Bomb's fear was nothing….or is it;) Ha! I confused people now:p**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**God, this gets annoying :/ I own nothing except Bellina and Bomb.**_

Me: All right, go on:)

_**Chapter 15**_

Princess was once again in her bedroom. She was putting the finishing touches on her drawing she never finished. She lifted and dropped her legs while she drew. "A ha!" she exclaimed. "I'm finally done. Let's hang it up with the other pictures I drew of those brats." She got up and hung her picture up next to the other drawings of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. All of the pictures showed them as slaves and/or dead. She cackled to herself. "I am _such _a true artist." she said aloud to no one in particular. She then scowled. "But somehow that dreaded Bubbles would win the art contests. Even the occasional Boomer." She then clasped her hands together. "Oh, _Bubbles! _You did _such _a better job than _Princess _did. _Boomer _did awesome too." She then grabbed a glass dove off of her golden dresser and threw it to the ground. It smashed into little pieces. "No! I'm better than her and him! I'm better than all of them. I'm better than all of the people in the _world_!" She stormed to her bed and sat down, exhaling. "I'll show them. I'll show them all that Princess Morbucks is the best ever!" She looked to the heavens and cackled once more.

"Ms. Morbucks? The toys annual 'rest' has begun." Princess looked up to see the scientist holding the switch in his right hand, the microphone in his left. He came inside her room and handed her the two objects. "Would you like to begin their next fear?"

Princess smirked. "My _pleasure._"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Guess who!" a voice exclaimed cheerfully through the whitened room. The teens sighed and shook their head as they began to rise up.

"Oh oh, I know!" Buttercup exclaimed with a fake smile. She then frowned. "Princess Bitch." Butch snickered as Princess growled.

"Oh, you are _so _lucky that your fear is already complete or else I'd do it again." the rich girl sneered. "Anyways, you know who should go next?" The room stayed silent. You could hear a random cricket chirp. "Anyone? No? Ok, well I'll answer personally. Since I've been thinking for the past few minutes, maybe wittle Boomer shall go." Boomer's eyes grew with fear as a deep frown formed on his face.

"Aw, why not _Butch _or something?" Boomer complained. "He's more competitive and crap!"

"Oh, he's next after this!" Princess said. Butch scowled. "Then lastly despicably ugly Blossom." Blossom just shook her head and stayed calm. "Now, there's no time to talk. Let's begin, shall we?" Princess's 'famous' laugh echoed through the room as the ever-so-known clicking sound was heard. Suddenly, the white sky changed into a brightening light blue. Clear water began to rise from the ground.

"Water?" Brick asked as he slapped his blonde-haired brother on the back of his head. "Are you kidding me? This is freaking stupid."

"Yea dude, that's stupider than Brick's fear!" Butch exclaimed. Brick walked over to his brother and punched him hardly on his right arm. "OW!"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure stupider isn't a word Butch." Blossom said smartly. Butch murmured "nerd" under his breath, but Blossom didn't seem to hear. "And secondly, why water Boomer? It's not harmful, you know."

"It's not just water." Boomer said. "It's deep water." Everyone just stared at the blonde.

"But Boomer." Bomb started. "We can _fly _out of the water with ease." Everybody else nodded in agreement. "And you can swim. What's the problem with deep water?"

Boomer smiled sheepishly as the water rose up slowly. "What if I said it was water that you can't fly out of? And it keeps rising higher forever?" Everybody groaned at the blonde's response.

"Oh just fucking GREAT!" Buttercup exclaimed as the water reached her torso. "I'm wet and fucking cold!"

"Now what do we do?" Bubbles asked as the water splashed over her long blonde pigtails.

"Let's just all stay close together and swim as long as we can." Blossom said.

"When we all start to drown, grab hold of each other." Brick concluded. "We can find a way to get out of this, right?" Everybody else nodded, but had worried eyes.

"Um guys?" Bellina piped up. "Did you all forget that I have no idea how to swim? I never swam in the swimming classes back when we were kids."

"Just pretend you're riding a bike." Blossom replied. "But you have to keep your moves smooth or else you'll drown." The water rose up so the teens couldn't touch the ground with their feet anymore. "All right, here we go." Everyone began to tread the water, Bellina watching what Blossom was doing and copying her moves. The water then started to rise faster than before. Small waves turned into large ones.

Bubbles screamed in terror. "I can't see anyone!" she exclaimed, still staying above water. "The waves are too big!"

"Uh oh." Bellina said quietly. "Guys! I think I'm gonna fall. I don't like this at all!"

"Me neither!" Boomer yelled over the loud sounds the waves made. He tried to fly, but his legs seemed to be glued to the water.

"Everybody, grab hold of the person closest to you and hang on tight!" Brick exclaimed. "This ride is about to get bumpy!" Everyone joined hands as the waves became humongous.

"This is NOT how I wanted to die!" Bomb yelled.

"Me neither!" Buttercup agreed. "I thought I'd die in my sleep or something! When did you even think of this fear Boomer?"

"Watching 'The Titanic!'" Boomer replied, water going in his mouth. "I thought that drowning was pretty scary, so it turned into my worst fear!"

"That….is….retarded!" Butch exclaimed as the water went in his mouth.

"Well guys." Bellina said quietly. "I'm done. I can't do it anymore. I guess I'll see you all in heaven. Goodbye wonderful world!" She then let go of Bubbles's and Buttercup's arms and sunk down into the water. Bubbles screamed as she lost her grip and went down into the water. Soon, everyone grew weak and sunk below.

Everyone looked at each other under the water, searching for some lucky object to come out so they can grab onto it. Boomer then saw something close by. He exclaimed and started to swim towards it. Everyone else saw the object and followed behind him. Everyone grabbed hold of the object, climbed up it, and took a big breath.

"Ok, now Princess is fucking _retarded_ if she didn't know this endless pole was out here in the middle of all this water." Buttercup growled. Everybody looked up and saw that the pole indeed did not stop growing longer.

"Maybe we got lucky?" Blossom said with a shrug. "So I guess we just stay and climb until Princess sees or we get weak and fall. Hmmm." Blossom went into a state of concentration. "I wonder if we can fly now that we're not in the water." She let go of the pole and, fortunately started to levitate. "Yes! Ok everyone, we're home free. Let go." Everyone followed her orders and let go.

"Princess is an absolute dumby." Butch said with a sigh as he shook his head. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone then went into silence as they floated in the never ending air.

"Watch what I can do!" Buttercup suddenly exclaimed happily as she did two backflips in the air.

Butch smirked. "Oh so you want a competition, huh? I can do better." He suddenly did two front flips and landed on his back while still floating. "Beat that suck-ah!" The two greens' 'competition' kept going on as everyone just sat, still floating, and watched.

"I think Butch is winning." Boomer whispered to Bubbles.

Bubbles stuck out her tongue at him. "Nuh-uh! Buttercup is winning. Just look at those flips. Such perfection!" Boomer just stared at her. "What? I'm a cheerleader captain. I know perfection when I see it." She snapped her fingers three times in his face, puckering her lips as she did so. The two blondes both blinked at each other. They suddenly both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Well Pinky." Brick started, looking at his counterpart. "What do 'ya think Butch's fear is?"

Blossom looked at him. "Random thought much?" Brick just shrugged. "Anyways, I really don't know. Since he's so full of himself, it's hard to tell." Brick nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's an insect like Buttercup's?"

"Nah, all my brothers and I love bugs."

Blossom shuddered. "Bugs are gross, though not my worse fear. How about something…monstrous?"

"Butch _loves _fighting monsters, you know that. It can't be that, either." The two reds kept discussing what Butch's worse fear might be.

"Hey Bell." Bomb said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Got any snacks in your coat pocket. I don't have any more granola bars." Bellina searched her two coat pockets and shook her head 'no'.

"Maybe I have some in my secret pocket though." She said hopefully. She unzipped her coat and checked inside her inside pockets. She then grinned. "YES! A wrapped up burrito."

Bomb tilted his head. "Why do you have a _burrito _in your coat pocket?"

Bellina hid her eyes from view with her hair as she smiled evilly. "The question is why _wouldn't _I have a burrito in my coat pocket."

Bomb blinked at her then sighed as his hair went over his eyes. "Whatever. Just give me half of the thing." Bellina broke the burrito in two and handed Bomb a piece. The two ate slowly to 'savor the flavor'.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"_**WHAT!**_", Princess screeched at the news the scientist told her.

"Somehow, a pole emerged from the watery ground and grew taller." the scientist said. "Your 'toys' climbed up it and then let go, levitating in the air. Therefore, the 'toys' are free from the water and are currently floating higher as the water is rising."

Princess balled up her fists and growled. "And somehow they began to rest _**AGAIN?**_"

"I'm afraid so." the scientist replied calmly.

"This is an outrage!" Princess screamed at the now frightened scientist. "You're supposed to torture them, not help them _escape _their fears!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms.-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go get the switch and microphone _**NOW!**_" The scientist ran out of Princess's room. Princess growled some more. "Stupid scientists! My little toys are getting way too smart!" A smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "They might be smart, but they'll never ever get out of my playground….._**EVER!**_"

Me: Sorry if this is shorter than most chapters. You have no idea how long it took me to try and find a fear for Boomer-_-

Blossom: Well at least you didn't cheat this time.

Brick: Man, Pinky. You are one great big nerd! (The two start to argue)

Katty: Umm, wow. Just…wow-_-"

Bubbles: Well do the triple R's for us again :D

Katty: HEY! That's my line…

Bubbles: Well sorry about that. Sheesh…


	17. Chapter 16

Me: Ok, Midterms SUCK!

Blossom: No they do not! :O

Me: Now I'm agreeing with Brick; you are a nerd!

Blossom: Humph!

_**Disclaimer: **__**Let's just cut to the chase. I don't own any PPG characters except Bellina and Bomb.**_

Katty: KK! Let's go:)

_**Chapter 16**_

"This is the best burrito I've ever eaten." Bellina sang quietly as she ate the rest of her burrito, swallowing the food. "Yum, yum, yum."

Bomb glanced at his counterpart. "You're weird Bell, you know that?" he asked as his he rolled his eyes.

Bellina smirked. "Hmm, if I'm weird, then that means you're normal, since we're opposites." She stayed quietly as she rubbed her chin, acting like she had a fake beard. "Yea, no. I'm the normal one, and you're the weird one. Case closed." The two yellows stuck out their tongues at each other playfully.

Suddenly, the blue water drained down into the ground. The sky blue air changed quickly into a brightening white as the pole shrunk into the ground with the water. The teens looked at the now dry ground, looked at each other, shrugged, and quietly levitated to the ground.

"All right you little brats!" Princess growled through the microphone. "You think that you're going to keep getting lucky while in here, but you're not. Why don't you guys just die already?"

"Why don't _**you **_just die already?" Bomb mumbled under his breath. "Nobody like your snobby ugly little as-"

"_**I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE TWIT!**_" Princess screeched. "Anyways, let's just get the 'tough guy's' fear over with so you can all die a painful death and I can be the ruler of the world." Princess didn't bother to laugh as the clicking sound was heard. Everyone went mute and stood on guard, waiting for something to pop up. After about five minutes of waiting, Bubbles beamed.

"Maybe the machine broke." she said hopefully. "Or maybe Princess gave up."

"I hope so." Boomer prayed. "I'm tired of facing people's fears. How long have we been in this thing? 2 days?"

"We probably missed Christmas." Buttercup groaned. "The Professor's probably worried sick about us. I swear, when we get out of here, I'm beating Princess's ass."

"I second that." Brick said with a raise of his hand. Everyone laughed. Suddenly, a rumble was heard. The ground shook violently shortly afterwards. Everyone looked at each other with scared expressions on their faces.

"It better not be a giant mutated ant, butterfly, or other insect that can possibly squish, poison, eat, or hurt us in any type of way." Blossom said, facing Butch.

"Trust me, it's not." Butch replied with a wave of his arm. "Nothing is supposed to pop up really. To tell you the truth, I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Then what the fuck is your fear anyways?" Buttercup asked. Everyone was now currently facing him as the ground shook harder and faster.

"It's-" Suddenly, a giant brown and black pillar formed on their feet. Everyone gasped as the pillar shot up into the sky at fast speed. Everyone starred upwards as the pillar finally came to a stop. They seemed to be 25 feet above the air.

"Is it heights?" Bubbles asked curiously. Butch shook his head.

"We fly every day. Why would I be scarred of heights? Anyways, my fear is really-" Princess's laugh boomed through the room. Everyone covered their ears in pain. "Why does everyone interrupt me when I'm about to fucking talk?" Butch growled.

"Sorry Butch." Princess laughed. "NOT! Anyways, I'm trying to explain what's happening. I bet you all have a lot of questions. What is happening? Why are we in the air? What's the next fear? Why-"

"Are you sounding like Mojo Jojo repeating basically the same question over and over?" Bubbles finished. Snickers and giggles came from the teens' mouths and Princess growled.

"Shut up you stupid blonde! In a few seconds, you will be transported to O.C.O.D."

Everyone blinked and grew blank looks on their faces. "What's O.C.O.D.?" everyone questioned.

"Let me get to that! O.C.O.D. stands for Obstacle Course of Doom! Bwa ha ha ha!"

Everyone's faces stayed blank. "That's stupid as fuck." Boomer suddenly blurted out. Bubbles and Blossom gasped while everyone else laughed loudly.

"Naughty word!" Bubbles gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Boomer never says naughty words." Blossom nodded calmly in agreement.

"I don't have time for this!" Princess growled. "Transport Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs to O.C.O.D. now!" Suddenly, everyone began to glow.

"Well, here we go." Brick sighed as everyone suddenly disappeared into thin air.

/

"Welcome to O.C.O.D." a robotic voice said as the teens got up and looked at their destination. Every wall and floor was green and black in a plaid pattern. The walkway goes as far as the eye could see, which in this case is forever. "Transfer Powerpuff and Rowdyruff powers in system, now." Everyone's eyes widened as everyone started to glow again. "25 percent. 50 percent."

"Our powers are going away!" Buttercup screeched. "Is this what your fear is, Butch?" Butch nodded slowly as everyone groaned.

"Now we can't have our powers in an obstacle course that has 'Doom' in the name." Boomer complained. "Great. Just great. This is _**way **_worse than mine!" Butch didn't even bother to punch his brother. He didn't even _**glare **_at him. He was way too frightened to do anything.

"100 percent. Powers successfully transferred to system. Starting level 1, now."

"….There's levels?" Blossom asked as they once again glowed and were transported to another sight. When they reached where they were going, the teens looked around. There stood a maze.

"Level 1: Pass through the maze safely with everyone to proceed to level 2." the voice said before fading away.

Buttercup sighed and started to walk inside the maze. "Are you guys comin' or what?" she asked, wanting to get this over with. Everyone followed her inside the maze. Inside, there were many different paths. Black walls surrounded them, creating the small spaced paths.

"So which way should we go?" Brick questioned as the teens approached two different walkways.

"Umm." Blossom started, thinking hard. "I'm just going to take a guess on this; how about the one to the left?"

"Wow, Pinky's guessing?" Brick asked as he walked ahead of the others. "What a rare sight. You don't see _**that **_going around every day."

"S-shut up, brick head!" Blossom said as she stormed after him, everyone else calmly following. Every time they reached two different walkways, Blossom would predict which way to travel and everyone would follow.

"Ugh, my feet hurt!" Boomer complained loudly. "We've been walking around for an hour. Maybe even more!"

Brick punched his brother's head. "Shut up and stop complaining so Pinky can concentrate." he growled. "I want to get out of this hell hole as much as you do." Boomer frowned deeply as the pain in his head slowly went away, but obeyed his older brother's command. The eight super powered teens kept traveling quietly and quickly.

"Oh, fuck this." Butch groaned as he stopped walking. "I'm climbing on top of one of these walls so I can see the god damn exit." He swiftly climbed up the black wall and balanced on it. He then looked around. "There it is!" he exclaimed as everyone turned to him. "I see the exit. Now let's get outta here." He motioned everyone to follow him as he jumped to the other side of the wall. The teenagers kept climbing the walls, getting closer and closer to the exit. Finally they reached the exit. They all walked out slowly, and the scenery began to change again.

"Level 1 complete." the robotic voice said. "Now proceeding to level 2." The scene changed to the sight of a park. Green grass were where the teens' shoes were. The sky was a very bright blue and the white clouds were endless. There was a gigantic fountain in the middle of the park. The fountain had angel designs all around it and a dazzling blue waterfall stood inside the fountain. Plants and trees were all around. "Level 2: Find the white kitten, save it, and bring it back to the fountain before time is up. Your time is 5 minutes. Ready." The teens were getting ready to charge around the park. "Set…GO!" The teens each went different directions, desperately looking for the white kitten.

"Did you guys find it yet?" Blossom called to the others.

"No!" they all replied as they kept searching.

Bubbles suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute! I speak kitten. Maybe if a talk its language, I'll find it." She cleared her throat. "Meow, meow, me meow! Meow?"

"Meow." responded the sound of a real kitten. Bubbles squealed, ran to a bush that was about a couple steps away from her, and checked it. There, she found the cutest white kitten she had ever seen. It had bright blue eyes that shined, and the cutest little paws.

"Aww!" Bubbles cooed. "Guys, I found it! Let's hurry back to the fountain!" All of the teens hurried back to the fountain, the white kitten snuggled in Bubbles's arms.

"Level 2 complete." the robotic voice boomed. "Now proceeding to final level." The teens began to glow once more.

"Wait a minute." Buttercup started. "So that means that even though you don't have your powers, you can still talk animal?"

Bubbles beamed. "I guess so! This kitten is really adorable." She petted it softly as they began to transport. The kitten disappeared away, much to Bubbles's disappointment. When they reached their destination, they all gasped. There stood 5 buildings burning down into flames. People were screaming and running out of the buildings quickly. Black smoke filled the air.

"Level 3: Make the fire go away from the burning buildings." the robotic voice said. "You may begin now."

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Bellina questioned as buildings began to fall. Everyone faced Blossom, hoping that she had a solution.

"I-I don't know!" she exclaimed. "If I had my fire breath, this would be much easier."

"Ice." Bomb mumbled, searching the area. "A ha!" he exclaimed quietly. He had spotted random ice carts by a burning building. "Everyone! Ice carts!" Everyone turned to the carts, ran to them, and pushed the back where they were standing.

"All right everyone!" Blossom called. "Everyone throw the ice chunks at the buildings!" The teens quickly grabbed the ice and threw them at the buildings. The fire began to go away. "Come on. We're almost done!" The teens threw their last ice chunk and the buildings stopped burning. The flames disappeared, the black smoke was gone, and everything was back to normal.

"Level 3 complete. Proceeding back to stimulator now." The teens glowed were instantly back where they were.

"My fear wasn't even scary." Butch said proudly, crossing his arms.

"Ah, shut up dumb ass." Buttercup said with a smirk. "You were peeing your pants in fear." The two began to argue while everyone just watched.

"Just…wow." Bellina said with a shake of her head. "They're acting like a married couple."

The two greens snapped their heads to the blue haired girl. "We are _**NOT **_acting like a fucking married couple!" they screeched at her. They then continued to argue while Bellina rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you guys say." she mumbled lowly so no one could hear. "You guys are practically a married couple." She smirked and turned her attention back to the arguing greens, along with everybody else.

_**MEANWHILE WITH PRINCESS**_

"Oh you have got to be fucking me." the rich girl growled softly. "_**HEY SCIENTIST! GET YOUR STUPID ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!**_"

The scientist gulped loudly from the outside of Princess's room. "A-alright, your worthiness." He grew a fake smile. '_Alright, here I go.' _He thought to himself. '_Don't get scarred. Do NOT get scarred by Princess.' _He slowly walked into Princess's room.

"_**YOU! I WANT THEM TO DIE AND BE TORTURED! STOP PUTTING WEAKNESSES IN MY MACHINE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"**_

" I-I'm s-sorry Ms. Morbucks. J-just let m-me and the o-others to fix the machine and w-we'll –"

"_**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS FOR YOU GUYS TO DO THAT!**_"

"I'm s-sorry!" the scientists exclaimed.

"I'm sorry? _**I'M SORRY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M SORRY'! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!**_"

"AHHH!" The scientist quickly ran out of her room, throwing the remote and microphone on her gigantic bed.

"Dumb ass scientists ruining my plans!" she exclaimed madly. "We're almost to the last fear! They might get out!" She then gasped. "Daddy might not give me my car! Let's just hope that Blossom's fear will be enough." She sighed as she grabbed the microphone.

Me: Yay! 2083 words without these author notes!

Blossom: I'm proud of you.

Bubbles: Me two:)

Buttercup: I'm not:/

Bellina: That's not nice B.C.

Butch: Yea Butterbutt! Listen to your little sister ^3^

Boomer: You are asking for a butt whooping, aren't you.

Katty: Well, while Butch dies, do the triple R's for us ^U^


	18. Chapter 17

Me: Ello again mates!

Katty: Are you learning about Australia?

Me: Nah, just really wanted to type it. Oh yeah, just to inform you all they all got their super powers back!:)

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own Bellina, Bomb, and the story plot, ok? If you actually read this every time then wow-_-**_

Katty: Ok, let's get her up and runnin'!

_**Chapter 17**_

Princess sighed over the microphone. "Ok. You've actually made it this far, much to my dismay. Whoop dee doo! That doesn't mean you'll get past Blossom's fear. Ahahaha. Yeah, let's get to your misery now." She sighed again as she flipped the last switch from the remote; the pink one.

"Wow…" Buttercup said. "Emo much?" Suddenly, the scenery changed once again. They all seemed to be in a small classroom. The walls were painted a bright yellow and the floors a dull looking white. There were exactly 8 desks. They were all spread out in different directions, 2 facing front, 2 facing back, 2 facing towards the right wall and the last 2 to the left. On each desk there was a black pen. In the front of the classroom there was a teacher desk with papers piled up on it. A spiny chair was pushed in. Above the desk stood a clock, it's ticking echoing as the teens stayed quiet.

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

"Oh no." Buttercup groaned. "We're taking a test, aren't we?" Everyone faced Blossom as she nodded. "And it's going to be a test where you can't get a perfect grade, am I right?" Blossom once again nodded as they all sighed.

Just then, the classroom door opened. There stood a lady who looked like she was in her thirties. Her brown hair was tied neatly in a bun. Her blue eyes were dull and her mouth was in a straight line. A red pen was perched on her right ear. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the teens. "You eight." she said sternly. "Sit down in your seats now. It's time for class."

"Aw!" the teens exclaimed sadly as they took a random seat and sat down.

"Now class." the teacher said, pointing a finger at the super powered teenagers. "Today we are going to take a pop quiz."

"Aw!"

"That's bullshit!"

"Why us?"

"Children!" the teacher screeched. "Now as I was saying, we are taking a pop quiz. Every time you fail, you must take the quiz over again. When someone gets an _**exact **_100 percentage, this fear will be over."

"That's still bullshit! You're a bullshitter with twice the shit!"

"Butch! Stop interrupting the class with your rude outbursts." Butch scowled as the teacher walked to her desk and grabbed the papers. "As soon as you receive your quiz, you may begin." she said as she handed out the papers. They each received one sheet. The eight looked at the test with widened eyes. On top of the paper, it said:

_**QUIZ: **__**KNOWING YOUR COUNTERPART. 20 QUESTIONS.**_

"I failed." Buttercup said with raised hands as she put her head on her desk. "There's no point in tryin'." The teacher shushed her. Buttercup frowned and looked at the paper carefully.

**Question 1: What is your counterpart's name? **'_Oh, well _that's _easy.' _she thought as she put 'Butch Jojo' on the line.

**Question 2: What is your counterpart's favorite color? **'_Princess isn't even trying anymore, is she?' _Buttercup shook her head as she put 'forest green' on the line. Once she put that down, Blossom stood up calmly and handed her test in. Everyone watched as the teacher grabbed her red pen off her ear and began to correct. You could still hear the clock's ticking.

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

The teacher finally finished and handed the test back. Everyone's eyes were filled with hope. The hopeful eyes went away from the teens' eyes as they heard Blossom's score.

"A _**60? **_The heck is this? I know I got every question right!" Blossom skimmed the paper. "I know his favorite food is hamburgers!"

"Um, no. It's actually _**cheeseburgers **_Pinky. You don't know anything about me, do you?" Brick smirked at Blossom's angered face as he got up and handed his test in. The teacher corrected it and handed it back to him.

"Wait a minute! This sucks. How come I got a 50?" Brick frowned while Blossom beamed.

"Ha! I'm still superior over you." The two glared at each other as the other teens sighed and got back to their tests. The red and pink soon received another test and sat down. Soon, Bubbles skipped up to the teacher's desk and handed her paper in. The teacher corrected and handed the test back.

Bubbles snapped her fingers and pouted. "Aw man! I was close. I got a 90. At least I'm getting closer." She happily got another test and began to work again.

Soon afterwards, Boomer traveled to the front and gave the teacher his test. He saw her from the corner of his eye mark one thing. He got his paper back and looked at it. "Hmm. 95 percent. Not bad." He grabbed another test and sat back down. '_God, this test is boring. I wish we could cheat.' _His eyes suddenly grew a mischievous look. '_Maybe they don't have to cheat talking, but _thinking. _Wow, I can't believe I actually thought of something. Brick usually does this.' _He smiled at his smartness. '_HEY BUTCH OR BUTTERCUP!'_

Butch and Buttercup both flinched at Boomer's loud thought. '_Fucking idiot.' _they both thought in unison as Boomer continued.

'_I know that I won't be able to hear your think answers, so just listen to this. You guys can transfer answers by _thinking. _That way, the teacher will never know that you guys are cheating!'_

The greens were surprised that Boomer could come up with such a great plan. They were really surprised that he could even _**think**_.

'_Wow, Boomer's getting smart.' _Buttercup thought. '_Alright Butch. You give me the answers and I write.'_

Butch glanced at her slightly. '_Why do you of all people want to write?'_

'_Because, I'll seem smarter than I already am.' _Butch rolled his eyes at her response. '_Anyways, Question 3: What is your favorite food?'_

'_TACOES!'_

'_OW! What the fuck man? When we get out of here, I'm beating your ass for doing that.' _Butch rolled his eyes and mumbled "I'd like to see the day." This kept going on. Buttercup would ask the question and Butch would answer. An occasional argument would break out here and there, but other than that everything went smoothly.

'_Finally! We're done.' _the two greens thought in unison as Buttercup got up and floated her way to the front of the class.

"There ya' go, now check it." Buttercup said impatiently. The teacher glared at her for a mid-second before turning her attention back to her paper. The teacher's straight face suddenly turned into a face of shock.

"Y-you passed Buttercup." she said shakily. "I can't believe it. Every single question correct. T-this can't be!" The teacher looked at the ceiling as the scenery began to melt away. "NOOOOOOOOO!" the teacher exclaimed before evaporating into thin air. The teens quickly got up from their melting chairs and watched as everything disappeared.

"Wow." Blossom said blinking her eyes multiple times. "That was easier than expected. I wasn't even scared."

"Psh, you didn't do anything." Buttercup said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's all thanks to Boomer."

"Boomer?" Bomb asked with a raised eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Let's just say that thinking is smarties!" Boomer exclaimed happily with a wide grin. Everyone shook their heads as they heard feedback coming from Princess's microphone.

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE RICH SNOB ^^ **_

"N-NO!" Princess screamed. "This is impossible. N-no worries. I'll go to, um, plan B!" She glanced at the extra remote that a scientist recently made for her. There was a big red button on it. She quickly snatched the remote off of her drawer and slammed the red button. "Ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly in the microphone. "Take that! It shall rain food forever. And you can't eat. You'll starve to death. Ahahahahaha!" Princess began to pull her curly pigtails like a maniac. Her left eye was twitching with craziness as she slowly lay on her bed and began to roll on it.

_**BACK TO THE AWESOME TEENAGERS ^^**_

"Rain food?" Bellina asked. "If it rains food, can't we just grab it?" All the teens looked up at the sky. Food was falling everywhere. There were varieties of cupcakes, brownies, pizzas, sandwiches, cookies, and more. They all flew up and tried to touch the food, but failed. "Aw." complained Bellina. She frowned. "I can't grab the sandwich! And I'm starving here." She patted her tummy.

Bomb wasn't giving up that easily. He began to swipe the food. They all went through his hand like it was a part of thin air. "Give. Me. My. Triple. C. _**COOKIES!**_" He began to swipe faster as he grew sadder each moment. "I want the cookie!" As he swiped, the scenery kept flashing from the white room to a green and black plaid room. Everyone gasped.

"Bomb!" Bubbles exclaimed. Bomb stopped and looked at her, tilting his head. "You just found a weakness!" Bomb nodded slowly still angered that he couldn't get his cookies.

"Ok." Blossom started. "Bomb. You, Bellina, Bubbles, and Boomer will keep swiping the food while we find a way to get out of here." Everyone looked at each other and nodded in understanding. The two blues and two yellows began to quickly swipe the fake food. "Hurry up!" Bubbles exclaimed. "My arms hurt." Boomer and the two yellows nodded in agreement.

The scenery completely changed into the green and plaid room. The four teens stopped swiping and looked around with everyone else.

"I see it." Butch said as everyone looked to where his gaze was. There stood a big object. Blue light was flashing up from it.

"It looks like a transporter or portal." Brick said. He started to fly towards it. "Come on! We're getting outta here!" Everyone cheered as they all flew to the portal. They all landed on it at the same time. They all looked up as they were sucked up from the blue light.

"Freedom!" Butch exclaimed when they were finished transporting. They were currently in Princess's lab. Scientist in white lab coats and goggles on their eyes looked at them with scared expressions.

"Oh no!" one exclaimed.

"Princess is going to kill us!" exclaimed another. The teens didn't even knowledge them as Buttercup blasted a hole through the exit door.

"You could've just opened it." Bellina said with a roll of her eyes. Her hair fell down on her face as she followed everyone out the door.

"Yea." Buttercup said. She suddenly smirked. "But she trapped us in a stupid white box for who knows how long with no food or water. I think it's pretty fair." Bellina just shrugged as they all searched the house for Princess.

"She's most likely in her room." Blossom said. "Let's go." The teens ran straight towards Princess's room. When they reached it, Buttercup blasted the door open.

"You!" she exclaimed as Princess's face grew with horror. "You little bitch."

"Ahaha." Princess laughed nervously. "How about we just forget about this whole thing and just be friends?"

All of the teens blinked simultaneously. "NO!" they all exclaimed. The greens and yellows pounced on her and held her down while the rest found a random rope lying around and tied her up.

"And the day is saved thanks to: the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs!" they all exclaimed happily as they picked her up and flew her towards jail.

"Whoa." Blossom said with a blink. They all landed in front of the jail house. "So Déjà vu-ish. Like that's been said before minus the Rowdyruff part."

"I don't remember." Bellina said as she opened the door entrance.

"Huh. Guess it's just a weird feeling." They all dragged Princess into her 'special sealed jail cage'. The security guard came and locked it. The teens all explained what bad things she did.

"Thanks girls and guys." he said with a nod. "Without you guys, criminals would be _everywhere_."

All of the teens waved goodbye as they flew away. They all looked at each other and beamed happily. The all exclaimed the same two words at the exact same time.

"WE'RE FREE!"

Me: Oh my gosh. Last chap. before the epilogue :')

Katty: I'm gonna miss this story :')

Me: Oh yeah. Speaking of stories, me and Katty are working on one that includes Bunny ^^ Cool, ne?

Katty: Well anyways, do those triple R's for us. :D


	19. Epilogue

Me: I'm going to miss this story:( Oh yea, I made a poll on my profile asking if I should make the Bunny story first or the sequel to this. Please go and vote. It closes on February 13, so be sure to vote quickly.

Katty: Oh yea, I made a profile: KattyKisses^^ I'll start to update stories soon, so come and check it out in about… a week:3

_**Disclaimer: **__**Last time writing this until next time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss writing this:( I own only Bomb and Bellina. Nothing more.**_

_**Epilogue**_

"Belli!" Bubbles exclaimed from her old bed room. The walls were still painted a bright baby blue and she still had her soft furry floor. Her bed was in the right corner nearest the door, her suitcase underneath it. Those were the only items in her room.

Bubbles currently had on her long night gown dress. It was a light blue with thin straps and ended at her feet. Her bunny slippers were perched on her feet. Her blonde hair was all over the place, but that didn't stop her from being her usual happy self. Bellina walked out of her old bright yellow room and into Bubbles's.

"Hm?" Bellina asked, one of her MP3 earplugs in her ear while the other dangled about. She was all dressed for the day. She had on a yellow shirt topped off with her famous yellow jacket with the musical notes, white skinny jeans, and yellow and white socks. She didn't have on any sneakers or other footwear other than socks.

"First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Secondly, you're going to help me find something to wear!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Bellina raised her right eyebrow. "Merry Christmas. Why couldn't you ask Bloss or B.C. to help you with the clothes problem?"

"'Cause Buttercup won't help me and Blossom is sound asleep. I don't want to disturb." Bellina nodded as Bubbles ran to her closet and pulled out two outfits. On was a strapless baby blue dress that would end at her ankles. The other was a baby blue sweater dress with white leggings. The sleeves would end over her arms. "Ok, should I wear the strapless dress or the sweater dress?"

"Hmm. This is difficult. Well the strapless dress would really impress a guy, but it's too showy. Plus, it's winter. You should wear warm things, even if we are in the house. Hope that helped."

Bubbles squealed with delight and gave her younger sister a big hug. "Thanks Belli! You always know the right thing to do." Bellina smiled as Bubbles broke the hug. "Ok, now shoo! I have to get dressed." Bellina nodded as she exited out of Bubbles room.

As Bellina walked the hallway, she saw Blossom's pink room. Blossom was in her bed, starting to wake up. Blossom sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Bellina with a smile. "Merry Christmas Bellina." she said tiredly as she took out her bun and shook her perfect hair.

Bellina smiled. "Merry Christmas." she replied waving and walking away. She soon reached Buttercup's room. Buttercup was already awoke. She had on a lime green sweater with black jeans and lime green and white socks. She was on her bed playing her black D.S.I. "Hey B.C." Bellina greeted. "Merry Christmas."

Buttercup paused her game and looked up. "Oh hey sis. Merry Christmas." She set her game down, got up from her bed and walked up to her. "Let's go eat. I know you already cooked something." Bellina nodded happily in reply as they both sped down the stairs happily. They both saw the tall Christmas tree with wrapped presents under it. Many ornaments and candy canes hung from it. The bright yellow star was neatly perched atop of it. Suddenly, they both stopped walking.

Buttercup's eyes glowed red. "Did you hear that?" she asked, getting ready to use her eye lasers.

Bellina narrowed her eyes at the couch. "Brick, Boomer, and Butch." she started. "Get you butts from behind the couch!" The three Rowdyrufs stood up sheepishly and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Um." they all started. "Merry Christmas."

Buttercup growled. "How the hell did you get in the house? And where's Bomb?"

"Um, you guys have a spare key under the mat and we used it." Boomer said with a nervous smile.

"And I'm right up here." they all heard a familiar voice say. They all looked up and saw Bomb upside down floating. They all screamed, surprised to see him so close. "Well _that's _a nice greeting." he said sarcastically. "Merry Christmas."

"Holy shit dude!" Butch exclaimed. "How the hell- you know what? Never mind."

Bomb smiled, flew right side up, and landed on the ground. "I'm a future ninja." he said sneakily with a little smirk. "I scare the most bravest people. Yep, that includes those two." He pointed at Buttercup and Butch while they both frowned at his statement.

"You didn't scare me!" exclaimed the greens. They looked at each other and glared. "Stop saying everything I say! See, there you go again! Stop it, bitch!" They growled at each other as Bubbles came skipping down the stairs with the outfit Bellina recommended. Her pigtail holders were a really bright white similar to white fluffy clouds. Her socks were a bright white. She didn't seem startled by the Rowdyruff's presence. She actually seemed glad.

"Hi Boomer! Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh yea, and others." she finished slowly. '_Phew, almost blew my cover.'_

"Hi Bubbles." Boomer greeted with a small wave.

"So, whatcha doin'?" she asked innocently.

"Oh you know the usual." Buttercup started. "Coming down the stairs to be greeted by familiar stalkers we know. Nothing unusual about that!" She glared at the four Rowdyruffs.

"Oh, that's cool!" Bubbles exclaimed happily, not sensing Buttercup's sarcasm.

Bellina made her way to the kitchen. "Well you guys going to eat or what?" she asked as she opened the stove. In there were already made pancakes, waffles, and bacon. She sniffed the air quietly and beamed at how good her food smelt.

"We already ate." Brick, Boomer, and Butch said in unison.

Bomb's eyes gleamed. "I'll have some fifths." He grinned and started to walk his way towards the kitchen, but Brick grabbed the collar of his dark yellow T-shirt.

"Nuh-uh dude." Brick started. "You're going to grow fat if ya keep eating like this." Bomb frowned as his hair naturally fell over his face.

"Fine." he mumbled quietly as Brick let go of him. He crossed his arms angrily and slightly pouted. "Stupid old person." Just then, Blossom floated calmly down the stairs. She had on a pink sweater with black skinnies and bright pink socks with white stripes. Her famous bow was in her hair. She glanced at the Rowdyruffs before making her way to the kitchen.

"You guys are early." she stated calmly as she sat down in her favorite chair. Bellina set her plate in front of her. "Where's the Professor?"

"Oh, he's still sound asleep." Bellina replied as she finished handing out plates and grabbed a piece of bacon for herself. She broke the bacon and half and popped both pieces in her mouth. "No need to disturb him, ne?"(_**A/N 'Ne' means right in Japanese just to let ya know XD. Or at least that's what I heard…**_) She grabbed two more pieces of bacon that were soon gone in seconds.

_**AFTER ALL THE EATING**_

Both Blossom and Brick were reading books from the bookshelf placed by the television. Blossom was reading Mary Huggins Clark's 'A Cry in the Night' while Brick was reading Jonathan Maberry's 'Dead Man's Song. They didn't mind the distracting sounds around them; they were too busy reading to notice.

Buttercup and Butch were playing on their game systems on the couch. They seemed to be really into it, like they were in their own little worlds. Every time they got hit, they would growl slightly, and every time they had some sort of victory, they would cheer quietly. The both simultaneously lay upside down and resumed playing.

Boomer and Bubbles were on the floor watching SpongeBob: The Movie. (_**A/N LOVED THAT MOVIE!**_)

"So yeah, I'm a kid!" exclaimed SpongeBob's voice. "And I'm also a goofball! And a wing nut! And a knucklehead micspazatron! (**A/N Yea, I have no idea how to spell that XD**)" Suddenly, the lights dimmed and smoke came out of nowhere.

Plankton coughed three times. "What's going on here?"

"But most of all, I'm-" SpongeBob started.

"Ok, settle down!" Plankton exclaimed.

"I'm-"

"Take it easy!"

"I'm-"

"**WHAT THE SCALLOP!**"

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!"

Bubbles and Boomer laughed loudly at SpongeBob. Sure, laughing loudly was rude, but this was just _too_ funny to resist. They just had to do it.

Bellina and Bomb watched their siblings closely, listening to their music. They were dead silent, as if they weren't there at all. Their hair was over their eyes as they stood still by the stairway. Suddenly, Bellina remembered something. She grabbed Bomb's arm and dragged him upstairs. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Bellina let him go.

"My…..discussion room." she replied mischievously. Bomb was even more confused as he followed her. Once they reached their destination, he was at the highest confused point you could think of.

"This is your _bedroom _Bell." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Bellina smiled. "It's also my discussion room." She walked to yellow bed and sat down. She signaled him to sit down next to her and he did. "I bet you're wondering why we're here." Bomb nodded in response. "Well, I need you to help me take care of important matters."

"Like?" Bomb asked as his head tilted to the left.

"Glad you asked." Bellina hopped up from her old bed and made her way under it. She pulled out what seemed to be a pile of papers. She stood up and handed them all to Bomb. Bomb looked over the notes. "I call it: Operation Mistletoe." Bellina said.

"Mhmm." Bomb said as he continued to look at the notes. "A plan to bring my brothers and your sisters together, ne?" Bellina nodded in response. "I thought your little 'matchmaker stage' was over with." Bomb said handing the papers back.

"Bomb, I've been planning this since we were 12. I'm a natural matchmaker." Bellina smiled. "So you'll help me achieve this goal." She said that more like a command than asking.

"I think I'll pass." Bomb said with a roll of his eyes.

"I knew you'd say that." Bellina went under her bed once more and grabbed a box. "In this box are the dreadful-I mean _delicious _chocolate chip cookies. 100 of them to be exact." Bomb's eyes shot up to meet hers and he drooled.

"D-deal!" he exclaimed. He frowned mentally, ashamed that cookies got him to do this. '_But you have to admit. Bell's cookies are awesome.'_

Bellina smirked at her victory. "Ok, here's what we have to."

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS**_

The Professor had just woken up from his long slumber and was currently at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Bellina had made for them. He was in his usual lab coat. His hair was a mixture of grey and black. Wrinkles were located on his face. He munched happily. "Mmm, it's like her cooking gets better and better." he said happily as he finished. He stood up wobbly and grabbed his cane. "And it seems like I'm getting older and older." he mumbled as he trudged to the couch and sat down. Buttercup and Butch scooted over for him so he could sit. He soon found himself in another deep sleep.

The other teens were in their same positions when Bellina and Bomb silently went back down the stairs. Nobody noticed that they were gone anyways. The two glanced at each other before looking at their siblings. Bomb took one more glance at his counterpart before swiftly traveling upstairs. Suddenly, Bubbles remembered something.

"I need my phone." she mumbled. She stood up. "Who knows who could've texted me. Silly me. Hey Boomer, you wanna come?" Boomer shrugged as he followed the cheerful teen up the stairs. As the reached her room they both froze and looked upwards. There hanging on the ceiling by Bubbles's door was something that made them both blush a deep scarlet.

Mistletoe.

Bubbles's heart skipped a beat. "W-who put that there?" she asked. "I-it wasn't there before!"

"W-what do we do now?" Boomer asked. He felt his heart beat faster and his hands started to get sweaty.

"Well, we c-can't go against tradition l-like that."

Boomer nodded in agreement slowly. "So on three I g-guess?"

"O-ok. One."

"T-two."

"Th-three!" They both leaned in quickly and gave each other a kick peck on the lips. Their eyes were shut tight as their blushes slowly went away.

"That wasn't so bad." Bubbles slowly admitted as her eyes opened slightly.

Boomer nodded. "I guess it wasn't." A smile suddenly formed on his face. "I want to do it again."

Bubbles was shocked as her blush came back. "W-wha-" Before she could finish her question, Boomer leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips again. Bubbles was both happy and shocked at the same time. The both pulled back after a while.

"I-I love you Boomer!" Bubbles exclaimed bluntly.

Boomer beamed. "I love you too Bubbles." They both locked hands and traveled downstairs, forgetting all about Bubbles's phone.

Neither of them knew that a familiar teen was sneakily spying on them while on the ceiling. His dark yellow eyes looked at them as Bubbles and Boomer happily went downstairs. He smirked in success. "Mission Bubbles and Boomer complete." he whispered as he landed on the ground and traveled downstairs.

Bellina saw Bubbles and Boomer holding hands. She smiled as Bomb came down the stairs quietly. "Success I see?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "God, it was too adorable for my liking." He changed his voice into a high girly one. "'Oh I _love _you, Boomer!'" He then changed his voice a little bit deeper. "I love you too Bubbles." He then changed his voice back to normal. "Are we done now?"

Bellina shook her head. "We have one couple down, two more to go. Let's get moving!" Bomb groaned. "Oh you _don't _want your cookies?" she asked, her arms crossed.

Bomb quickly shook his head. "O-Ok! We'll finish this."

Bellina smirked in success. '_I should use this more often.' "_Alright, you can just stay here. I'll do the next one." Bomb sighed in relief as Bellina grabbed something out of her pocket and hung it on the ceiling unnoticed. It was _**really **_close to the bookshelf. She flew back to her spot by the stairway. "Now we wait."

"Wait, that was easy." Bomb whispered harshly. "How come _I _couldn't do that?"

"Meh, I don't know." Bomb frowned at his counterpart's answer as they both stood there and waited. And waited. And did I forget to mention that they waited? The only sounds in the air was the T.V. and the video game sounds. Suddenly, the two reds got up simultaneously and said "Finished." They both yawned and traveled to the bookshelf.

"Um, guys?" Boomer asked as he looked up from his show. He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off.

"I know you're not going to like this, but there's a, um, you know. That….thing." Bubbles said nervously.

"Bubbles just spill it out." Blossom said as she put the book back and stood there, waiting.

"Yea, we're not getting any younger." Brick said annoyed.

"There's a, um- how should I tell them this without getting mad?" Bubbles asked.

"We're not going to get mad." Blossom reassured.

"How do _you _know if I'll get mad?" Brick asked with crossed arms.

"Just say you won't get mad!"

"Fine. I will not get mad." '_Unless something I hate happens_.'

"Ok." Boomer started. "Um, well there's a….well it's a…and you two have to-"

"You two have to kiss 'cause your under a mistletoe." Buttercup and Butch said in unison, not even taking one glance from their 'intense' video game systems. They both paused their games and looked at them.

"What do you mean there's a-" Brick started as he looked up. "O-ohhhh, I see it."

"Hmm, how in the world did that get up there?" Blossom asked surprised. "I did not see it this morning." There was a long awkward silence. The only noise you could hear was the Professor's loud snoring.

"Well." Buttercup started. "We're waiting."

"Yep!" Bubbles exclaimed happily. "We're gonna watch you guys."

"But I don't want to kiss him." Blossom whined, much to everyone's surprise.

"Aw, little Pinky's whining?" Brick asked teasingly.

"S-shut up!"

"_**JUST KISS ALREADY**_!" Bellina and Bomb exclaimed in annoyance. "God, you two are acting like Buttercup and Butch."

"Hey!" exclaimed the greens.

"Fine." The pink and red mumbled. "No need to get mad at us." Blossom leaned in and gave Brick a very fast peck on the cheek.

"See?" Blossom asked. "We're done now." She had a very, very, _**very**_ small blush on her face. (Notice the three very's.)

"Yes." Butch said before resuming to his game. "Yes you are."

"Not what I was hoping for, but it's good enough." Bellina whispered very quietly to herself.

"There." Bomb whispered to her. "We're completely done."

"Nuh-uh." she whispered back harshly. "BC and Butch is last, remember?"

"But there's no way! Buttercup _**hates **_Butch."

"Her diary says otherwise." Bellina grew a sneaky smile as her eyes sparkled.

Bomb took one step away from her. "You kinda scare me when you do that." he admitted.

Bellina blinked a couple of times. "…You do the same thing!"

"But mines isn't scary…"

Bellina rolled her eyes. "Yea." she stated sarcastically. "Sure, whatevs. You're _**totally **_right. That's the freaking smartest thing I've ever heard out of your mouth."

"Ok! We get it. Gosh… Now how are we gonna do this one."

"Just like the others. I'll do it again since you are one heck of a wimp." Bomb frowned as Bellina traveled to the kitchen and put something there without anyone noticing (_**A/N People really need to pay attention…XD**_) She then quickly traveled back to her place next to Bomb. After a few minutes, Blossom's phone vibrated. She grabbed it.

"Text from Robin." she mumbled to herself as she read the message.

'_**Hey Bloss! I'm bout to come over in a bit. Is that ok?'**_

Blossom smiled a bit as she texted '_**Sure!**_' and sent the text message. "Robin's is coming over." Blossom said as she slid her phone back in her right pocket.

"Oh goodie!" Bubbles cheered. "We haven't seen Robin in a long time."

"Yea, last time was when we met that hobo at Wendy's." Buttercup said. "Aw crap! I died…" She frowned and looked down. She turned off her game and threw it on the couch. "This game is stupid. I hate it now."

"Gosh Buttercup, you're such a child." Blossom said as she felt her phone vibrate. She read the new text.

'_**Let's play outside:) It'll be fuuuuuuun:D'**_

"Robin wants to play in the snow." Blossom said aloud as she texted back '_**Ok :D' **_and sent the message.

"Sure." everyone replied happily.

"I loooove the snow!" Bubbles exclaimed happily as she slipped on her white knee high boots.

"Me two." Boomer agreed as he slipped on his dark blue coat.__When everyone finished putting on their snow wear, a knock was heard. Bellina opened the door and out stood their childhood friend Robin. Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness and her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Eight peasants were in her hands. Blossom grabbed them, put them under the Christmas tree, and came back outside.

"Hey you guys!" she exclaimed as Bomb shut the door.

Bellina gave a small smile. "How's it been Rob?" The coldness instantly hit the teenagers. The snow was medium size. Snow stopped falling hours ago, but a soft breeze still stayed.

"Just dandy." she replied as she gave her friend a hug. Bubbles and Blossom quickly joined the group hug. "Come on guys! Don't be shy." she motioned them to join the group hug.

"Uh, no." they all said together.

"Join the god damn group hug or else I'll kill you in your sleep!" Robin threatened meanly. Brick, Boomer, and Butch quickly joined the hug, leaving a blank looking Bomb in the sidelines. "Bomb." she started sweetly. "Don't you want to join?"

"I don't like hugs." he said. "Everybody's all close together."

"Well I don't like hugs either, and look where I am." Bellina piped up. '_And I'm the one that's cluster phobic._'

"That's you. This is me. You're in the hug. I'm not. Now we know our positions, yes?"

"Please?" Bubbles asked nicely.

"No."

"Come on." Blossom said. "It doesn't hurt."

"That's what people say before they get attacked."

"Stop being a fucking wimp!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I'd rather be a wimp than in that stupid hug."

Bellina's eyes glowed red. She shot a red laser beam at his head. A black mark was on his head, which stung in pain.

"OW! Now I _**really **_don't want to join."

"Bellina." Blossom started. "Please activate 'puppy mode'."

Bellina frowned. "I hate it, but alright." She closed her eyes very tightly. When she opened them, they were wide and sparkly. An innocent smile was placed on her face. "Please Bomb?" she asked in the cutest voice she could.

"Um….no?" he asked uncertainly.

"Please, please, pleeeeeease?" Her eyes grew wider as more sparkles viewed.

"GAH! FINE!" he exclaimed loudly. He quickly walked and joined into the group hug. "Just stop making that face. It's too adorable for my liking."

Bellina's face went back to normal. "Thank God. I _**hate **_when I have to use that." Everyone broke away from the group hug.

Robin giggled sneakily as she picked up some snow and threw it directly at Buttercup's face. She then went into a roar of laughter. "HAHA! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!"

Buttercup smirked. "Oh, you are going to get it!" She picked up a snowball and threw it at her. Robin ducked quickly and instead of hitting her, it hit Bubbles's right blonde pigtail. "Ooops…"

Bubbles giggled. She grabbed a snowball and threw it at Boomer. Suddenly, everyone broke into a big snowball war. Everyone was laughing as snowballs flung in every direction in the Utonium's front yard.

"Grr Brick!" Blossom growled as a snowball hit her head. Her face was soaked with snowball water.

"Don't worry Blossom. You look cute when your face is wet."

Blossom felt her face heat up. "D-did you just say I was c-cute? And did you just call me B-Blossom?"

Brick felt the blush form on his cheeks. "Uh…um…no?"

Blossom smiled and stepped closer to him. "Yea you did." She gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush darker than his red cap. "Thanks Brick."

"Y-your w-welc-come." he stuttered out.

"I'm making hot cocoa!" Bellina exclaimed as she opened the door and stepped in the house. The warmth slowly returned to her cold fingers and toes.

"I want some!" exclaimed both greens as they zoomed into the house. They both skidded to a stop and looked up.

"No." whispered Buttercup. "NO, NO, _**NO**_!" Butch just stood there with wide eyes, looking at the mistletoe. "Fuck tradition! I ain't doin' it."

"Yea, me neither." Butch agreed.

"Ah, ah, ah." they both heard familiar voices say. They both cringed and slowly turned to face Bellina and Bomb's faces. "You must."

"But, but, this is _**Butch**_." Buttercup complained.

"Oh, _**that's **_hurtful." Butch said sarcastically.

"Yea, well this'll be too." Buttercup threatened, cracking her knuckles. They both were going to lung at each other, but they heard a soft, romantic tune. They looked over and saw Bomb slowly playing the violin. "Where the hell did you get that?" Buttercup asked confused.

"Bell grabbed it for me." Bomb replied. "It was under the couch. I'm doing this to set the scene."

"Yep, now kiss." Bellina said with crossed arms.

"Let's get this shit over with." Buttercup growled. "Don't do anything funny, Jojo!"

"I won't!" he protested. He smirked mentally. '_Or will I?' _Buttercup shut her eyes and kissed his right cheek. Butch mentally laughed as he turned his head to the right, making Buttercup kissing him on the lips. She growled as she melted in the kiss. They stayed in that position for a long time.

"Um, guys?" Bellina said.

"You can stop you know." Bomb said. He stopped playing the violin and stared at them with widened eyes.

They both broke from the kiss and blinked. "Oh…" The two yellows glanced at them before they both left outside, leaving the two greens alone.

"You asshole!" Buttercup exclaimed before hitting him upside the head.

"Don't act like you hated it." Butch smirked as he rubbed his aching head. "Admit it. You love me."

"So what if I do?"

"Yea you d-wait…what?" He stared at Buttercup with a confused and shocked look in his eye.

"I said 'So what if-"

"I know what you said. This is kind of weird."

"Yea…" Buttercup looked at her feet. A small blush was planted on her face.

"Um, well then." Butch smiled and nodded. "I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Really." They both smiled as they held hands and walked outside.

"Do you see that?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

"Yea." Bubbles replied slowly. "They're holding hands. That's adorable!"

"Oh God, it happened." Robin stated with wide eyes. "It _**really **_happened. The world is really ending!"

"No, it's not." Brick said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't mean like that. It means that I owe Belli 50 bucks!"

"Wait, you guys betted about Buttercup and Butch's relationship?" Blossom asked. Robin nodded in response.

"Well, it's done." Bomb said stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yep." Bellina said with a smile. "Operation Mistletoe was a success." She laughed quietly. "And I get 50 dollars. BOO YAH!"

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bellina, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bomb, Robin, and Professor all sat by the Christmas tree opening their presents happily.

"Oh, oh, ohhhh!" Bubbles cheered happily. "I got a teddy bunny! And it's a BUNNY! I LOVE BUNNIES! Thanks Boomie." She gave the blonde boy a tight hug.

Boomer blushed. "You're welcome Bubs. Thanks for this big bag of chocolates."

"A new hat." Brick said, glancing at Blossom. "That is _**so **_original."

"Well do you want to keep on your other old raggedy hats?" Blossom asked.

"…"

"I thought so. And thank you for this pretty ribbon bow." She held up the light pink ribbon. "I might wear this later."

"Sweet, War Hometown!" Buttercup exclaimed happily, holding up her new video game. (_**A/N Totally made the name up. I know, it sucks…badly DX**_) "This game sells off the charts! How'd you get this?"

"I have my ways." Butch smirked. Buttercup just raised an eyebrow in response. "Thanks for this…..hair gel?"

"I'm cheap, ok!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Peanut butter and jelly." Bellina nodded at Robin. "And a baseball bat?" Bellina held up the brown wooden baseball bat with great confusion.

Robin laughed. "I was listening to the song."

"…"

"I just noticed something… I should've bought you a baseball!" Bellina slapped her own forehead and shook her head.

"You are one of the funniest people on Earth." Bellina said with a small laugh. Bellina looked at her pile of wrappers and noticed a small gift with her name on it. "Too small to be food." she mumbled. She grabbed it and opened it. She then gasped. "A PB AND J LOCKET!" she exclaimed happily. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE BEST GIFT EVER AND I LOVE IT AND-" She paused as she saw everyone staring at her. She sighed and blocked her eyes from view. "Thanks anonymous person who gave me this." she said quietly.

_**AFTER AN HOUR OR TWO**_

Robin had just started to travel home. She waved to her friends and the Professor as she walked towards her house. Everyone settled down in the living room.

"Ah, just look at all the happiness." Bellina said out of nowhere. "The happy feeling, the new happy couples. I think this would be the end of our happily ever after story."

The pink, red, blues, and greens all blinked. "No, it wouldn't." they said together.

"What do you mean?" Bomb asked. "You're all couples, we captured Princess, and we get to spend Christmas together. What's the problem?"

The rest glanced at each other and smiled. "Nothing…"

"Ok..." Bellina and Bomb said. "We're going upstairs now…" They slowly got up and quickly flew away.

"What the heck was that?" Bomb asked.

"Meh, I don't know." Bellina replied. They stayed quiet for a while. "Hey Bomb." Bellina said. "Did you give me this?" She pointed at the peanut butter and jelly locket.

"Whatever you want to believe, Bell." he replied.

"You know, the simplest answer could be a yes or a no, right?"

"And you do know that I am not simple whatsoever."

"Meh."

"What is up with you and 'meh'?"

"I don't know. I like it. Like the word baka. Baka, baka, baka."(_**A/N Baka means 'stupid' in Japanese^^**_)

"Or like lollipop. I like lollipops."

"Me too. And I like cake and ice cream and-"

"Wait a minute." Bomb interrupted. "How the hell did the conversation turn into this?"

Bellina blinked. "I don't know….Anyways, so did you get me this locket?"

"What do you think Bell?"

"…I think you should say the god damn answer to the question!"

"Fine, I got you the locket. There, I answered the ques-" Before he could finish, he felt Bellina's arms wrap around him. "Uh…"

"Thank you very much." she said smiling. "You're the best guy friend every."

"…Your welcome Bellina."

Me: Ugh, that ending SUCKED! I am not good with romance :l Oh yea, I know you're wondering if Bellina and Bomb are couple or not. You'll find out if people vote me to write the sequel to this. If not then you decide^^

Katty: That ending really does suck…

Me: Well YOU write a better one.

Katty:…

Me: That's what I thought. So I guess this is goodbye readers:( Until next time-

Everyone: ADIOS AMIGOS:D


End file.
